Trust me
by MeryChosoany
Summary: Lucy y Natsu son vecinos. Natsu es un mujeriego egoísta que no cree en el amor y que solo piensa en las mujeres como meros objetos con los que divertirse. Lucy es una chica con carácter que odia y desprecia a los hombres como el peli rosa.¿Qué pasara cuando los caminos de ambos se crucen?¿Qué pasará cuando Lucy se interese por el pasado del peli rosa? ¿Que es lo que Natsu esconde?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Espero que les guste mi fic, gracias por leer xD**

* * *

**·**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

·

·

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose me avisó de que la chica con la que había estado momentos antes ya se había marchado. La noche pasada había ido al bar de Gajeel a por unas copas y terminé emborrachándome y acostándome con una chica que conocí allí mismo. Había pasado una buena noche pero la muy estúpida de la chica se había creído que por el simple hecho de haberme acostado con ella significaba que me gustaba…pobre idiota…

Salí al balcón con el torso desnudo y con solo unos boxers puestos, necesitaba fumar cuanto antes. Esa fecha se estaba acercando cada vez más y cada día que pasaba estaba de más mal humor y la única forma de desahogarme era con chicas o fumando.

Encendí un cigarro y le di una calada para después expulsar todo el humo de mis pulmones.

Me fijé en la ventana del piso de enfrente que estaba abierta dándome unas buenas vistas de una esbelta chica rubia que estaba deshaciendo una maleta. Des de donde estaba yo podía ver el gran escote que llevaba y que dejaba poco a la imaginación. No sabía que tenía una nueva vecina pero si cada día me daba esas vistas me daría igual que se quedara a vivir allí por un tiempo, esa chica estaba tremendamente buena.

\- ¿Tengo algo en la cara que me mires tanto? –oí la voz tenue de la chica, era la rubia que estaba mirando- Deberías vestirte si sabes que hay una mujer delante…

\- ¿Por qué debería vestirme? ¿No te gustan las vistas? –pregunté. Sabía lo que las chicas pensaban de mí y no tenía ninguna vergüenza de mostrar mi cuerpo delante de ellas- Puedes venirte a mi departamento para verlas mejor si quieres…

\- ¿Para que yo disfrute de las vistas o para que lo hagas tú? –contestó levantando la vista mirándome directamente a los ojos y curvando sus labios en una sonrisa burleta. Parecía ser una chica de carácter duro, de las que no se doblan fácilmente y eso me gustaba, por su carácter parecía ser consciente de que muchos chicos babearían por ella.

\- Bueno… podemos compartir vistas si quieres… Yo las tuyas y tú las mías, como quieras.

\- O mejor podemos compartir una pared que nos separe y no me deje verte, como quieras.

\- No seas amargada –le dije al tiempo que le daba la última calada al cigarrillo y lo dejaba en el sendero- No deberías ser así rubia, deberías aprovechar el tremendo cuerpo que tienes. Podrías venir aquí y ejercitarlo conmigo por ejemplo….

\- En tus mayores sueños cariño. No soy una de esas chicas con las que te acuestas una noche y luego dejas tiradas como si de un trapo sucio se trataran. –me contestó- Ve a buscarte a otra para acostarte, no seré tu chica hoy.

\- Puedo tener a las chicas que quiera cuando quiera, no me hace falta ir a buscarles. –chuleé- La cosa es que estas buena y ahora mismo te quiero a ti.

\- No soy ninguna puta, no me voy a acostar contigo ni ahora ni nunca –me contestó frunciendo el ceño, mi comentario no parecía haberle gustado- Las chicas no somos objetos para que los hombres os divirtáis, ¿entiendes?

\- Por supuesto que lo sois. No servís para nada más que para eso. –no pude evitar decirlo y es que para mí todas eran iguales, aunque lo negasen todas acababan restregándose con el primero que encontraban, todas eran iguales.-

\- ¿Pero tú eres gilipollas? –vale ese tipo estaba endemoniadamente bueno pero aun así no tenía ningún derecho a hablar así de las mujeres, solo era un mujeriego más, un hombre estúpido que se pensaba que estábamos por debajo de él.- ¡Las mujeres no somos solo eso!

\- ¿Herí tus sentimientos? Lo siento si te sentiste identificada bebe.

\- ¿¡Pero qué coño pasa contigo!? –me chilló- ¡Por supuesto que heriste mis sentimientos! ¡Eres un jodido cerdo egoísta de mierda, vete a buscar a una chica si eso es lo que quieres, a ver que estúpida te aguanta y se acuesta contigo!

Cerré la ventana y corrí las cortinas para no ver a ese estúpido peli rosa, hablar con él me había puesto de mal humor. Sabía que debía intentar llevarse bien con mis nuevos vecinos pero ese chico parecía ser todo lo que más odiaba. Era el típico chico cretino, rico y mujeriego que usaban a las chicas como si fueran objetos con los que divertirse, era la clase de hombre que más detestaba y despreciaba, jamás podría llevarse bien con alguien como él.

Habían pasado 5 largos años des de la última vez que estuve en la ciudad y por fin había regresado. Volver a andar entre esos grandes edificios, por esas calles llenas de personas y niños y escuchar el sonido de los coches al pasar por mi lado me traía recuerdos de mi infancia. Cuando era más pequeña solía andar por esas mismas calles junto a mis padres pero de eso ya hace mucho tiempo.

Había decidido que ya era tiempo de regresar, había pasado demasiado tiempo des de que me marche y echaba de menos la vida en la ciudad y a mis amigos. Estuve pensando en ellos ¿Cómo estarían? No había hablado con ninguno de ellos des de ese día, aunque quise hacerlo, no pude…

Después de haber hablado con ese estúpido peli rosa no tenía ganas de seguir deshaciendo la maleta y de guardar toda la ropa que había traído, necesitaba salir del departamento y andar un rato para relajarme y olvidarme de sus palabras. Ese estúpido no sabía lo que decía, las mujeres no éramos lo que él decía que éramos, solo era otro estúpido más que pensaba que éramos objetos, justo como ese hombre solía pensar también.

Cogí el celular y escribí en él. Quería pasar tiempo con mis amigos después de tanto tiempo separados y aún guardaba sus números para ponerme en contacto con ellos.

**Para: Levy McGarden**

**De: Lucy Heartfilia**

_¡Leeevy-chan!_

_¡Soy Lucy, he regresado a Magnolia! Necesito verte, te extraño tantísimo… a ti y a los demás! ¡Tenemos que vernos ya!_

Enviar.

La última vez que vi a la pequeña peli azul fue cuando tenía 12 años y ahora moría de ganas por verla de nuevo. Levy había sido mi mejor amiga des de siempre y había sido a la que más había extrañado. Envie el mensaje y mi celular no tardo en vibrar, me había contestado.

**Para: Lucy Heartfilia**

**De: Levy McGarden**

_Dioooos Lucy eres tú!? Necesito verte, dime dónde vives ahora mismo voy para allá!_

Sonreía mirando la pantalla del celular como tonta, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, tenía tantas ganas de verle. Le escribí al dirección y sonreí como una niña cuando le dan una piruleta y se emociona. Realmente había pasado mucho tiempo des de la última vez que le había visto.

Seguía sonriendo como tonta cuando el timbre sonó sorprendiéndome, era imposible que fuera Levy, acaba de hablar con ella i dijo que tardaría un poco en llegar y yo tampoco estaba esperando a nadie más.

Fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con un chico alto y fornido delante de mi puerta, era bastante guapo.

\- ¿Te conozco? –le pregunté sonriéndole amablemente-

\- ¿Este es el departamento de Natsu o me he vuelto a confundir de sitio? –me pregunto con esa dura y masculina voz.

\- ¿Natsu? –repetí el nombre que acababa de mencionar extrañada-

\- Un peli ros-… -¿alto, guapo, estúpido, idiota, cretino y mujeriego? Terminé la frase por él.

\- C-creo que si –dijo con una gota resbalándole de la nuca al estilo anime.- ¿Cómo te llamas?

\- Lucy, encantada. –le sonreí extendiéndole la mano- ¿Estás seguro que estamos hablando del mismo peli rosa? Tú no pareces ser tan idiota como él, es imposible que seas amigo de esa cosa.

\- Estoy seguro. –contestó riendo aceptando mi mano- Él no es estúpido, solo no soporta a las mujeres pero tiene sus propias razones para no hacerlo. Pareces lista, no te tomes al pie de la letra lo que te diga, no confía en las mujeres y no creo que lo vuelva a hacer hasta que encuentre a alguien que le abra los ojos de una buena vez.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir que no confía en las mujeres? ¿Por qué no confiaría en nosotras?

\- Eso no te lo puedo explicar, siquiera te tendría que haber dicho nada, si él se enterará que te he contado algo me mataría… aunque ni siquiera yo sé exactamente qué fue lo que le pasó, jamás nos lo quiso contar.

\- Ya veo… ¿Cómo te llamas tú? –le pregunte, aun no me había dicho su nombre.-

\- Gray. Gray Fullbuster, encantado de conocerte Lucy. –me dijo guiñándome el ojo coquetamente- Espero que perdones al estúpido de mi amigo, no es tan malo como aparenta ser.

\- Por supuesto que lo es, es un mujeriego. –susurré aunque él peli azul me pudo oír haciéndole reír.-

\- Ustedes dos son vecinos, tendrán que verse cada día, tendrían que intentar llevarse bien por lo menos.

\- No me llevaré bien con esa cosa. Es un mujeriego abusa mujeres.

\- Eh… cuidado con lo que dices. Puede ser un cerdo pero jamás obligaría a una mujer a hacer algo que no quisiera. En el fondo no es tan malo como aparenta ser.

\- Me da igual, no es asunto mío, no voy a ser yo la que le abra los ojos. No me interesa su vida, lo que haga o lo que deje de hacer. Solo quiero que se aleje de mí y que no me joda, es lo único que le pido.

\- Entonces reza por qué no le hayas gustado porque si le has gustado no parará hasta que te acuestes con él. Tú lo has dicho, es un mujeriego…

\- Jamás me acostaré con él. –declaré- No dejaré que jueguen conmigo de nuevo.

\- Nunca digas nunca Lucy, si él quiere no parará hasta conseguirlo, yo solo te aviso. –me dijo seriamente.- Encantado de conocerte, ya nos veremos otro día e intenta llevarte bien con él, no será tan malo te lo aseguro.

Se despidió de mí y se marchó por donde había llegado. Este chico era completamente distinto al peli rosa y todo lo que me había dicho me había dejado intrigada. ¿Qué le habría pasado al peli rosa para convertirse en lo que es ahora? Quizás Levy le conociera y me pudiera explicar alguna cosa, ya le preguntaría cuando llegase.

Me había caído bien el peli azul, pero aun así no sabía si darle una oportunidad al peli rosa. Si antes no era como es ahora, quizás le podía hacer cambiar pero no quería involucrarme con él. No había nada de malo en intentarlo pero algo me decía que ayudarlo no me traería nada de bueno.

No sabía que hacer pero una cosa tenía clara, si lo llegara a intentar no caería en sus redes, no me acostaría con él ni me enamoraría. No dejaría que algo como eso pasara, no volvería a estar entre los brazos de ningún hombre de nuevo.

·

·

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Denme su opinión… si quieren que lo continúe o no.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo,**

**Bye!:***


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima.**

**Este fic es totalmente mío, espero que les guste!xD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**·**

Me tire a mi mullida cama y suspire cansada cerrando los ojos. Había limpiado toda la habitación guardando toda la ropa que había traído y estaba muerta del cansancio. Levy estaría a punto de llegar ya y cada vez que pensaba en que la volvería a ver después de tanto tiempo no podía evitar que se me formara una tonta sonrisa en los labios. ¿Cómo estaría? ¿Habrá cambiado mucho? No podía esperar a verle, la había extrañado tantísimo!

\- Ayy! –escondí la cara en la almohada cerrando los ojos y pataleando, estaba tan i tan emocionada por verle de nuevo.- Vamos Levy-chan llega ya!

Pasaban los minutos y mis nervios crecían más y más. Sentía mil emociones y mi corazón latía a mil por hora dentro de mi pecho y entonces, de golpe, el timbre sonó haciéndome saltar de la cama. Corrí hasta la puerta y la abrí de golpe encontrándome con una pequeña peli azul mirándome sorprendida con la boca bien abierta. Me lancé encima suyo abrazándola, era exactamente como la recordaba solo que un poco más alta. No había cambiado en casi nada!

\- Te extrañe –le susurré aun abrazándola- Levy-chan

\- Lu-chan –susurró de vuelta.- Dios, por fin regresas, te echaba tantísimo de menos!

\- Entra –dije dejándole paso y cerrando la puerta tras de sí- Bienvenida a mi casa –esbocé una sonrisa.

Era exactamente igual a como la recordaba. Bajita, con el cabello azul y con esos ojos café que tanto había extrañado. Ella había sido des de siempre mi mejor amiga y por fin estábamos juntas de nuevo después de esos 5 largos años.

\- Bonito departamento –dijo mirando a su alrededor- ¿vives sola?

\- Hmh –asentí-

\- ¿Y tu padre? –preguntó- ¿No está contigo?

\- No. Olvídalo, esa es una larga historia… –intenté sonreír.- Otro día te lo explico. ¿Qué miras? –pregunte al darme cuenta de que estaba mirando por la ventana.

\- ¿Sabes quién vive allí? –dijo señalando el edificio de enfrente- ¿Has visto alguna vez al chico que vive allí?

\- Sí –afirme- ese tal Natsu ¿no? –creía que así era como había dicho que se llamaba ese chico.-

\- Natsu Dragneel o Salamander –dijo sin apartar la vista- Aléjate de él y de todo lo que este relacionado con él, no te traerán nada bueno. Natsu es de lo peor, te lo aseguro.

\- Es un mujeriego, lo sé. –le di la razón- Ya me ha coqueteado, ya sé cómo es, no hace falta que me adviertas, no pensaba hacerme amiga suya tampoco…

\- No es solo un mujeriego Lu-chan –clavó sus ojos en mi- él tiene la culpa de todo, siempre tiene la culpa. Si no fuera por él ahora todo sería distinto, siempre fue por él, todo siempre es por él.

\- ¿Todo sería distinto? – repetí sus palabras- ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿qué sería diferente? –no sabía que Levy y ese peli rosa se conocían.-

\- Nada. Olvídalo. Esa es una larga historia… -sonrió quitándole importancia- solo no le prestes mucha atención y aléjate de él, es el mayor idiota de esta ciudad, te lo aseguro.

\- Oye Levy-chan, ¿Por qué no vamos a dar una vuelta por la ciudad? –cambié de tema- ¿Dónde está Juvia?

\- Está trabajando, trabaja en un bar no muy lejos de aquí. ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Enserio? Vamos a verle! –le chille emocionada. Le agarré de la mano y la arrastré hacía la puerta y salimos del edificio- Quiero verla también a ella! ¿Hacia dónde queda ese bar?

\- Por allí –susurró señalándome el camino pero con la mirada perdida en el edificio donde vivía Natsu. Miraba la ventana que daba a la habitación del peli rosa y se encontró con un par de ojos jade mirándola. Natsu estaba allí, mirándolas y sonriendo. Esa estúpida sonrisa burlona de siempre, dios cuanto odiaba esa jodida sonrisa! No dejaría que Lucy se involucrara con ese monstruo, jamás dejaría que eso pasara, no lo permitiría.

Apartó los ojos y camino con Lucy al lado sonriendo. Sus ojos brillaban, se le notaba de lejos que estaba emocionada por estar de regreso y no podía estar más feliz por estar junto a ella en estos momentos. Juvia también estaría feliz por verla pero en ese bar también estaba él y no quería verle, no sabía cómo actuaría cuando le viera de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué hace esa con la rubia? –dijo el peli rosa a su amigo- ¿acaso esas dos se conocen?

\- Estas jodido amigo, si pensabas tirarte a la rubia ya no podrás –se burló su amigo- Ella jamás te dejará acercarte a una de sus amigas.

\- Que le jodan a esa pequeñaja. –sonrió Natsu- Esa rubia es como todas las otras mujeres, tarde o temprano se arrastrará hasta mis brazos como todas las demás.

\- … -encogió los hombros restándole importancia- Si tú lo dices… yo no creo que te sea tan fácil. –dijo tranquilamente- ojala no sea como las demás y te abra los ojos de una vez –susurró para sí mismo sin que su amigo le oyese-

\- Oye princesita, le dije a Gajeel que iríamos a por un trago, ¿te vienes? –preguntó Natsu mirando a su amigo- Vamos a su bar, está trabajando ahora.

\- Vale, por qué no… - ella trabajaba allí-pensó-, podía pasar a "verle"- Pero conduces tu rosadito.

\- Cállate y mueve ese culo de stripper fuera de mi departamento –contestó Natsu haciendo que Gray estallara en risas por su contestación, sabía lo mucho que detestaba que le llamasen rosadito y siempre se divertía molestándolo de esta forma.-

\- Vamos –dijo aguantándose la risa.-

Ambos salieron del departamento y subieron al auto de Natsu entre bromas y risas. No tardaron más de 5 minutos en llegar, el bar estaba en el centro de la ciudad y bastante cerca de donde vivía el peli rosa. Era un bar pequeño pero acogedor donde mucha gente se reunía por las noches. Estaba lleno de chicas y chicos jóvenes y en la barra se podía ver a un chico peli negro con la cara llena de piersings sonriendo.

\- ¿Cómo están muchachos? –les saludo el peli negro-

\- Sedientos de alcohol amigo. –contestó el peli rosa- ¿Qué es eso? –dijo señalando a un grupo de gente gritando alrededor de una mesa.

\- Levy y su nueva amiga –contestó restándole importancia- Ya llevan mucho rato aquí y digamos que ya han bebido demasiado…

\- Juvia trae otra! –se oía como chillaba una pequeña peli azul no muy lejos de donde estaban los chicos.- Lucy-hip lo veo todo dando-hip vueltas-hip

\- Levy-san será mejor que lo dejes ya –decía una chica peli azul bastante más alta que Levy- ya estás borracha…

\- No jodas Juvia, trae más, tenemos que celebrar que Lu-chan regresó! –chillaba la pequeña con la botella en la mano- Y yo no estoy borracha! –se reía sin parar-

\- Si lo estas! –decía la otra con una gotita en la sien- No te traeré nada más!

\- Pues lo iré a buscar yo –se intentó levantar tambaleándose pero cayó quedando sentada de nuevo.-

\- Nonono, tu no vas a ir a ningún sitio –le impedía Juvia levantarse- Estas borracha!

\- ¡No estoy-hip borracha!

\- Voy al baño –dijo la rubia harta de ver como sus amigas discutían. Ella no había bebido ni la mitad de lo que había bebido su amiga y estaba perfectamente. ¿Des de cuando Levy era una alcoholica? Antes siquiera bebía!-

\- Por supuesto que estas borracha, si ni siquiera te puedes aguantar de pie sola! –continuaban discutiendo.-

\- ¡Que te digo que-hip no estoy-hip borracha! –seguía chillando Levy. La rubia al ver que no le contestaban se levantó de su asiento y se marchó al baño sin que sus dos amigas se dieran cuenta, estaban demasiado metidas en su pequeña discusión como para fijarse en ella…

Los chicos veían sorprendidos como la pequeña y Juvia discutían des de lejos. Levy estaba completamente borracha y estaba dando un buen espectáculo y había muchísima gente mirándola.

\- Chicos, tengo faena –sonrió Natsu que había visto como la rubia se había levantado y había entrado en el baño- Nos vemos luego!

Ando despacio siguiendo a la rubia. Sabía que Levy no dejaría que se acercara a ella pero ahora que la pequeña estaba borracha no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad.

\- Ups. Creo que me equivoqué de baño. –dijo inocentemente el chico entrando al baño de las mujeres.-

\- Crees bien, este es el de las mujeres y tú no deberías estar aquí –dijo la chica mirándolo de mala manera pensando en lo que le había dicho Levy-

\- Creo que este baño me gusta más que el de hombres –contestó posicionándose detrás de la rubia, que estaba frente el espejo, y rodeándola con sus trabajados brazos. -¿a ti no?

·

·

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**Por fin he terminado los exámenes y soy libre! xD Ahora ya podré actualizar más seguido jaj**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y pronto tendréis el próximo!**

**Nos vemos,**

**Bye:****


	3. Chapter 3

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí.**

**Espero que les guste, dejen algun comentario!xD**

* * *

\- _Creo que este baño me gusta más –contestó posicionándose detrás de la rubia, que estaba frente el espejo, y rodeándola con sus trabajados brazos. -¿a ti no?_

\- No lo sé, jamás he entrado al baño de los hombres –contestó sería la rubia mirando al chico por el espejo- no soy como tú.

\- ¿Pues sabes? deberías entrar algún día cuando yo esté dentro, te aseguro que te gustaría. –sonrió acercándose más a ella y pasando sus manos por la cadera de la rubia-

\- ¿Me gustara dices? –sonrió aun mirándole por el espejo- Nada tuyo me puede gustar, cariño. Métetelo en la cabeza de una buena vez, no vas a tener nada conmigo.

\- Ah, tan aburrida como siempre…–suspiró- eres la primera mujer en mucho tiempo que no se lanza a mis brazos con tan solo sonreírle

\- Dios, tiene que ser una broma –se giró sorprendida quedando cara a cara con el chico- ¿Acaso las chicas de esta ciudad son estúpidas? Yo jamás estaría con alguien como tú, dios, si me das asco!

\- ¿Enserio?

Sus manos, que habían estado todo el rato en la cintura de Lucy, subieron por la espalda de la rubia lentamente haciendo que un escalofrió recorriera completamente el cuerpo de la rubia. Poco a poco sus cuerpos se juntaron quedando cada vez más cerca hasta rozarse el uno contra el otro. Lucy se había quedado sin aliento, no esperaba que Dragneel hiciera eso y era incapaz de moverse. Sus caras estaban a milímetros y podía ver como los ojos jade del peli rosa miraban sus labios sin ningún pudor.

\- Si tanto asco te doy ¿por qué te pones así? –se burló al ver el sonrojo en la cara de la chica- Lo ves, ni tú te puedes resistir a mí.

\- Eres tan…

Le empuchó lejos de ella, era un jodido cerdo mujeriego. No podía creerse que se hubiese sonrojado por un cretino como él. ¿Acaso era estúpida? Sabía desde un principio que él estaba jugando y como tonta le había seguido el juego. Levy ya le había advertido sobre él, le había dicho que era el peor idiota de esta ciudad, el mujeriego número uno y ella había caído en sus redes como tonta. El solo estaba jugando, solo estaba allí delante de ella sonriendo burleta por sus reacciones, era odioso.

\- ¡Aléjate de mí! –le aparto de ella- ¡Eres asqueroso! No quiero que te me acerques, no quiero que me toques ¿¡entendido!?

\- ¿No quieres que te toque? ¿estás segura? –inquirió burleta al oírle decir eso- ¿siquiera quieres que te bese? –se acercó otra vez a ella cogiéndole las manos para que no se pudiese alejar y volvió a juntar sus cuerpos-

\- ¡Por supuesto que no quiero! –se intentaba zafar del agarre y alejarse del peli rosa inútilmente- ¡Suéltame!

\- No me da la gana –se acercaba cada vez más hasta que sus alientos chocaron- Sabes que lo quieres bebe

\- Natsu Dragneel, suéltame –susurraba- Yo no lo quier-

Sus labios se juntaron. Los tibios labios del chico se acoplaron a la perfección con los de la rubia quien no tardó en corresponder y pasar los brazos por el cuello del peli rosa. Abrió un poco la boca dejando que la lengua del Natsu entrara en la cavidad y jugara con su lengua. Estaba en el cielo, Dragneel besaba como los dioses pero algo hizo "clack" en su cabeza cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo.

Se separó bruscamente y lo empuchó escuchando como el chico reía. Había jugado con ella de nuevo. Se giró y salió corriendo del baño, no soportaba estar cerca suyo, Levy tenía razón, Dragneel era el mayor idiota de la ciudad.

\- Juvia, me llevo a Levy-chan. –le dijo a su amiga al llegar en la mesa donde estaban las dos peli azules- Me alegro de haberte visto, otro día volvemos a quedar sin que esta –dijo señalando a Levy- se emborrache.

\- Entonces la próxima vez quedamos en otro sitio, sino esta se volverá a emborrachar. –sonrió- Este no es un buen sitio para Levy, pero yo no soy quien para contarte nada, mejor pregúntale a ella si quieres saber algo.-dijo al ver que la rubia no entendía nada-

\- No entiendo pero da igual–sonrió- me llevare a esta a su casa. ¿sigue viviendo donde siempre?

\- Hmh. –asintió- Nos vemos pronto, Lucy-san –se despidió Juvia. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que había visto a la rubia y esta no había sido el mejor reencuentro. Levy le había explicado donde vivía ahora Lucy y no le gustaba el echo que viviese cerca de Natsu, eso no traería nada de bueno, lo sabía.

\- ¿en qué piensas? –preguntó Gray rodeándola con los brazos por detrás- ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Lucy vive junto a tu queridísimo amigo y eso no me gusta. –contestó- Sabes que te quiero, pero Natsu…

\- Lo sé… -le dio la razón Gray- Intentaré hablar con él pero no creo que me haga caso. No sé qué fue lo que paso para que se volviera así, antes era completamente distinto pero de un día para el otro se convirtió en esto y nunca más ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

\- ¿Lo han hablado nunca con Natsu? –preguntó la chica pero su chico negó con la cabeza- Espero que no dañe a Lucy por qué no se lo perdonaré si lo hace. Ya se pasó con Levy, no dejaré que vuelva a herir a ninguna de mis amigas de nuevo. –sentenció-

\- Lo se cariño, no dejaré que eso pase de nuevo, te lo prometo.

·

_-Mientras tanto en el baño de las mujeres-_

·

Podía sentir su olor incluso cuando ya habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que se había marchado. Esa Rubia le confundía, no soportaba estar cerca de esa chica, pero en cierto modo le gustaba. No le gustaba estar con ella porqué cada vez que le miraba le veía a ella. Veía a esa mujer, la única mujer de este mundo que había llegado a amar, la mujer que hoy más odiaba, la mujer por la cual me había convertido en lo que era. Esa era lo peor de estar cerca de esa rubia, ese sentimiento, lo detestaba y era por eso que le gustaba meterse con ella, era por eso que inconscientemente siempre regresaba junto a ella.

\- Necesito un trago –susurró mirando el techo del baño- y una mujer para desahogarme. –esa fecha estaba cada vez más cerca y se estaba volviendo loco, necesitaba estar a cada hora con una mujer para distraer su mente, lo hacía todo para distraerse pero todos sus esfuerzos se quebraban cuando veía por la ventana y veía a esa estúpida rubia. Esa estúpida rubia que tanto le recordaba a "ella" por su forma de ser.

\- ¿Te puedo ayudar? –preguntó una chica peli negra entrando al baño y mirando al chico coquetamente-

\- Por supuesto que sí.

·

_-Con Lucy-_

·

Ya era de noche y estaba muerta del cansancio, como siempre. Entro a su departamento y se tiró en la cama e inconscientemente su mirada se fijó en el edificio donde vivía Natsu y allí estaba él, entrando junto a una mujer peli negra y besándola como si no hubiese un mañana. Por alguna razón verle con esa mujer le había dolido. Recordaba la sensación tener sus labios junto los suyos y era normal, se habían besado hoy mismo pero para él ese beso no había significado nada, había sido estúpida al pensar lo contrario.

Seguía mirando como esos dos se besaban cuando sus ojos chocaron con los ojos jade de Natsu, que aún estaba besando a la chica. Él solo estaba jugando, no sentía nada por esa pelinegra, él no tenía sentimientos o eso era lo que hasta el momento le había mostrado. Los dos se separaron y la chica desapareció por una puerta y Dragneel aprovechó eso para salir al balcón mirándome con una sonrisa en la cara.

\- Buenas noches, linda! –saludó-

\- Serán buenas noches para ti, no para mí. –contestó malhumorada, no le había gustado verle con esa mujer- ¿Quién es ella?

\- ¿Estás celosa? –preguntó incrédulo-

\- ¿No sabes ni como se llama verdad? –preguntó sin prestar atención a lo que el peli rosa le acababa de decir- Eres de lo peor Natsu.

\- Por dios, tu andas de santa pero sabes que eres igual que esa chica, igual que todas las demás –repitió lo mismo que le dijo el día que la conoció- ¿Realmente crees que alguien como tú me puede cambiar? – se burló- Nadie puede hacer eso bebe, no tengo la menor intención de cambiar, soy todo lo que soy y lo que quiero ser, no cambiaré porqué una chica estúpida como tú lo quiera.

\- Ya… claro. Te quejas de que todas las mujeres somos iguales pero tú eres el primer mujeriego que se mete entre nuestras bragas ¿verdad? –contestó irónicamente- Si tan poco te gustamos ¿por qué siempre te tiras a la primera que te pasa por el lado? ¿Por qué te gusta tanto jugar con los sentimientos de los demás?

\- Porqué yo no tengo sentimientos y mientras yo puedo jugar con los sentimientos de los demás, nadie puede jugar con los míos. –sonrió- Tu y yo somos bien distintos en eso ¿verdad? Tú crees en el amor, crees que existe ese hombre que te querrá hasta el último de tus días y yo… yo no creo en esas boberías.

\- No son boberías Dragneel. –se indignó ante su comentario- No sabes lo que dices, simplemente juegas con los demás por placer. Esa chica que está apunto de meterse en tu cama no tiene por qué sufrir porqué tú te lo pasas bien jugando con los demás.

\- Esa chica está donde está porqué ella lo quiso. No es mi problema que todas las chicas de hoy en día seáis unas putas. –se defendió- Yo no les obligo a nada, si están aquí es porqué ellas los quisieron.

\- ¿No te importa ni un poco lo que sientan esas chicas? Te acuestas con ellas una noche y la mañana siguiente les echas como si nada hubiese pasado, como si no les conocieras y no te importaran en lo más mínimo. –cuestionó- Realmente eres despreciable, jamás entenderé a los hombres como tú.

\- ¿En primer lugar, has estado nunca con un hombre como yo? –preguntó arto de cómo le hablaba la rubia- Siempre estás diciendo que desprecias a los hombres como yo pero, ¿qué sabe una niñita como tú? No deberías hablar si no sabes lo que estás diciendo, Rubia.

\- ¡Se mucho más de lo que te piensas rosadito! –le gritó enfadada- Los hombres como tú, que juegan con las mujeres como si fueran objetos, que no piensan en los sentimientos de los demás, que disfrutan viendo como los demás sufren… Hombres como tú me dan asco!

\- No parecía que te diera ningún asco cuando te bese esta tarde –contestó- Eres igual a todas, acéptalo, todas sois unas guarras y tú no eres distinta.

\- ¿¡Que soy qué!? –chilló- ¡A quien te crees que le estas llamando guarra pedazo de cretino! ¡Púdrete estúpido idiota! –chilló tirándole el cojín que tenía en los brazos sin ningún efecto- ¡TE ODIO TANTO NATSU DRAGNEEL!

\- ¡No jodas! ¡Ya compartimos sentimientos rubia! –se burló Natsu- Ahora que te diste cuenta de lo mucho que me detestas y de lo mucho que te detesto yo a ti, ¿Cuándo de mudas? No creo que aguantes mucho tiempo aquí.

\- Cierra esa estúpida boca, no me marcharé por culpa de un mujeriego como tu Dragneel. –contestó seria- Espero que pases una "buena" noche, cretino. Pásalo bien con tu "amiguita".

\- Por supuesto que lo haré, pero hubiera sido mejor si nos hubieras acompañado. Ya sabes, ejercitar ese lindo cuerpo que tienes para estar conmigo sería una buena idea.

\- En tus mayores sueños cariño. Púdrete, -dijo encerrándose en su habitación y perdiéndose de la vista del chico.-

Cada día que pasaba despreciaba más y más a Dragneel. Era un estúpido mujeriego, le recordaba a él y esto era lo que más odiaba. Debía alejarse de hombres como él pero por alguna razón era incapaz de hacerlo, por mucho que lo intentase siempre regresaba donde estaba. Pero tenía una cosa bien clara, no se volvería a involucrar con hombres como él nunca más, no volvería a sufrir de nuevo por culpa de un mujeriego.

\- ¿Señor podría llevarme hasta esta calle por favor? –preguntó una chica castaña al conductor de un taxi no muy lejos de donde vivía Lucy-

\- De acuerdo. Tome asiento por favor. – contestó el hombre- ¿No es de por aquí, verdad?

\- No. –dijo simplemente la chica- Vengo a visitar a mi prima. Hace poco que se mudó aquí. –dijo sonriendo aunque no había venido hasta allí solo por visitar a su prima, tenía malas noticias para ella, noticias que sabía que no le gustaría escuchar pero era necesario contarle. Tenía que contarle lo que estaba a punto de pasar aunque eso le hiciera daño-

\- Ya veo –sonrió el señor- Entonces, bienvenida a Magnolia querida, no tardaremos mucho en llegar, está bastante cerca de aquí esa calle.

* * *

**¿Les gustó?**

**¿Les está gustando la historia hasta aquí? Natsu y Lucy esconden muchas cosas, cosas que les harán odiarse y a la vez atraerse. **

**Espero que les este gustando, nos vemos pronto!**

**Bye:****


	4. Chapter 4

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mi imaginación.**

**Espero que els guste! Dejen algun comentario!xD**

* * *

La alarma sonó de nuevo y la apague de un manotazo harta de escuchar el molesto sonido que este emitía. Eran las doce de la mañana y apenas había podido dormir por culpa de cierto peli rosa y los ruiditos que hacía con su amiguita la pelinegra. Me levante de la cama de mala gana refunfuñando miles de insultos hacía ese estúpido mujeriego que no me había dejado dormir en toda la noche. Por su culpa ahora tenía unas horribles ojeras de panda debajo de cada ojo, me dolía la cabeza y estaba horriblemente cansada. Necesitaba darme un buen baño de agua caliente para relajarme o de lo contrario iría a matarle ahora mismo por no haberme dejado descansar. Ese estúpido iba a acordarse de mí cuando se despertara.

Entré en el baño aun refunfuñando y abrí la regadera, dejé que la bañera se llenara de agua caliente, con eso esperaba relajarme un poco por lo menos.

Me miré al espejo, necesitaba ponerme inmediatamente algo en los ojos para tapar esas terribles ojeras que por culpa de cierto chico tenía en la cara. Jodido Dragneel! Cuando me desperté abrí la ventana de mi habitación y miré el edificio donde vivía el peli rosa, parecía ser que mi querido vecino aún seguía dormido, pues no había rastros de movimiento en su departamento y tenía unas ganas tremendas de ir y despertarlo yo. No me podía creer que hubiese pasado la noche desvelada por culpa de esos dos y ahora estuviesen durmiendo tranquilamente como si no me hubiesen jodido toda la noche.

Suspiré, no tenía caso pensar en esos dos. Cerré los ojos y dejé que los rayos de sol tocaran mi piel y me dieran calor, hacía buen tiempo hoy, parecía ser un buen día para pasear pero me quedaría en casa hasta que ese estúpido peli rosa despertara. Se acordaría de controlar a sus amiguitas la próxima vez que trajera a alguna.

\- Agh –estiré los brazos bostezando- Te mataré Natsu Dragneel.

Me sobé mis adormilados ojos y cerré la ventana otra vez pero dejando las cortinas abiertas. Debía bañarme y me estaba muriendo de hambre. Cogí la ropa que me quería poner el día de hoy y entre al baño dispuesta a darme ese merecido baño. Me mire otra vez al espejo suspirando al ver mi horrible aspecto. Definitivamente Dragneel estaba muerto.

Aparte la vista del espejo e iba a quitarme la ropa cuando el timbre sonó. No sabía quién podía ser pero fuese quien fuese no podía abrir la puerta con esa cara ni con esos pelos. Cogí mis rubios mechones y los recogí en un moño mal hecho y tape mis ojeras tan bien como pude.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a la puerta abriéndola.

\- ¿Michelle? –me sorprendió al ver a la castaña allí- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? –su prima nunca fue de las que visitaban a los demás a menos de que lo requiriese.-

\- Salió – dijo sin rodeos sin mirar a la rubia, tenía la mirada fija en el suelo. No era capaz de mirar a Lucy a los ojos, sabía que esa simple palabra le podía doler tanto como miles de cuchillos clavados en su corazón. Sabía cuánto había sufrido Lucy en el pasado y no pretendía hacerle daño pero no podía quedarse callada sin contárselo. Ella, aunque ahora le doliese, necesitaba saber la verdad, necesitaba saber lo que estaba pasando.- Lo siento.

\- ¿q-que? –sabía que no sería fácil contarle lo que estaba pasando- ¿De que estás hablando, Michelle? –intento sonreír la rubia.-

\- Lucy, han pasado algunas cosas y-

\- No lo digas -le corto- E-es m-mentira ¿verdad?– La voz le salió ronca y débil, no quería escucharlo, no quería escuchar lo que Michelle había venido a decir.- Es mentira –repitió otra vez intentando creerse sus propias palabras- No salió. Es mentira, no puede haber salido…

\- Luc—

\- ¡No hables! no me jodas, eres una mentirosa! –Grité.-

\- Es verdad, salió de prisión. –sentenció esta vez mirándome completamente sería.-

\- Es mentira… ¡no me jodas, eres una mentirosa! ¡No es verdad! -Una lágrima traicionera escapó de sus ojos y bajo por sus rosadas mejillas- ¡No te lo perdonaré jamás, esas bromas no se hacen Michelle!

\- ¡No es ninguna broma Lucy! –sabía cuán difícil era esto para la rubia, pero ella jamás se inventaría algo como eso sabiendo que la estaba hiriendo- ¡Es la verdad Lucy, es la pura y dura verdad!

\- Nononono… –sollozaba negando con la cabeza- n-no puede ser verdad, no es verdad, no puede ser verdad. –seguía diciendo intentando negar lo que estaba pasando, no quería pensar que lo que le estaba diciendo su prima fuera verdad, no podía ser verdad.-

\- ¡Lucy escúchame! –la cogió de los hombros obligándola a mirarle- Todo va a estar bien, te lo prometo.

\- ¡Me acabas de decir que salió de prisión! –chilló dejando que cada una de las lágrimas que había contenido bajaran por sus mejillas mojándolas- ¡Si lo que me estás diciendo es verdad, nada puede estar bien!

Lucy tenía razón, nada podía estar bien cuando ese hombre estaba por allí fuera.

La rubia lloraba delante de ella como muchas otras veces lo había hecho ya. Ese hombre tendría de estar pudriéndose en la cárcel por todo lo que le hizo a su prima pero ahora mismo seguramente ya estaría andando libremente por allí, buscando a Lucy otra vez. Ella no se merecía esto, jamás lo mereció. Sabía lo rota que estaba la rubia por dentro, sabía lo mucho que había sufrido por culpa de ese hombre y sabía que nunca nadie sería capaz de curar su corazón pero ¿por qué empeorar las cosas dejando libre a ese hijo de puta?

\- Lo siento –la abrazó atrayendo su cuerpo cerca del suyo y brindándole su calor. Lucy no merecía toda esta mierda- Lo siento de verdad Lucy.

\- Vete –susurró bajito- Vete –repitió más alto.-

\- Lucy –no podía creerse que le estuviera pidiendo eso. Entendía que estaba rota, lo entendía, pero ella no tenía la culpa de lo que había pasado, no podía pagarlo con ella. Quería permanecer a su lado y apoyarla, no podía echarle!.-

\- ¡Vete! –gritó.- ¡No te quiero ver aquí Michelle! –no pensaba correctamente en lo que decía.-Déjame sola, por favor

No iba a cuestionarle, ahora mismo lo último que necesitaba Lucy era alguien llevándole la contraria, le haría caso y se marcharía por donde había venido. Solo esperaba que no hiciera ninguna estupidez y que se cuidara, no quería que le pasara nada por culpa de ese hombre.

\- Bien –sonrió y la abrazó de nuevo- ¡Cuídate primita! –sonrió tristemente saliendo por donde había llegado-

Cerré la puerta mirando cómo su figura se hacía más y más pequeña a mesura que se alejaba de mí. Mis ojos me dolían horrores y no sabía si era por culpa de lo que me había dicho Michelle o por culpa del insomnio.

Me deje caer en la cama y cogí mi cabeza con mis dos manos cerrando los ojos tan fuerte como pude e intentando borrar todos esos recuerdos que emanaban en mi cabeza cada vez que pensaba en las palabras de la castaña.

__Se una buena chica, cierra la boca y pórtate bien, verás cómo te gusta__

Oía la dura voz de ese hombre dentro de mi cabeza una y otra vez sin parar, repitiendo las mismas palabras como si de una película se tratara. Recordaba perfectamente que eso era lo que me había dicho el primer día que estuve con él. Recordaba perfectamente ese día. Recordaba exactamente cada una de las palabras que me había dicho ese día, recordaba exactamente el dolor, la impotencia y lo sucia que me sentí ese día. Era asqueroso, ese hombre era asqueroso. Todo lo que me había hecho, todas y cada una de las palabras que me había dicho a lo largo de estos años, todo eso, todo de él me daba asco. No podía creer que después de todo eso hubiera salido de prisión.

Me levanté secándome las lágrimas y entré en el baño. Me despoje de todas las prendas que llevaba puestas y miré al espejo el reflejo de mi cuerpo. Allí estaba. Debajo de mi pecho había una cicatriz, una cicatriz que estaría allí para siempre y que me recordaba cada día que todo lo que había pasado había sido real, que todo lo que ese hombre me había hecho no era ninguna pesadilla.

Pase la yema de mis dedos por encima de la cicatriz suavemente notando un cambió en la textura de la piel. Eso estaría allí el resto de mis días, eso estaría allí hasta el último de mis días recordándome que le pertenecía. Una lágrima traicionera se escapó de mis ojos otra vez, dolía, mi corazón me dolía como hacía tiempo que no me dolía. No sabía qué hacer, tenía miedo y estaba sola. Estaba sola. Completamente sola y eso era lo que más le dolía.

_No llores, no sirve de nada, nadie te va a venir a buscar. Me perteneces_

Cerré los ojos intentando alejar todos esos recuerdos. Era estúpido pensar en el pasado, ahora todo era distinto, o eso era lo que quería creer.

Me alejé del espejo y entré en la bañera sumergiéndome en la caliente agua. Necesitaba calmar mi agitado corazón y alejar todos esos malos recuerdos de mi mente y darme un buen baño parecía ser una buena solución. No sabía qué hacer, no sabía si quedarme en Magnolia era seguro para mí. Ahora que él estaba por allí fuera, andando libremente, estaba segura de que vendría por mí y me obligaría a regresar a su lado.

El timbre sonó de nuevo por segunda vez en esa mañana. ¿Quién sería ahora? Me cubrí con una toalla y salí del baño pensando que quizás sería Michelle, debía pedirle perdón, me había pasado con ella, me había dejado llevar por el momento.

Abrí la puerta y efectivamente era ella. Parecía agitada y eso no me gusto.

\- Lucy por favor, escúchame. –me pidió mirándome seriamente- Quizás me odies por eso pero por favor, solo escúchame y no digas nada hasta que haya acabado.

\- ¿Estás bien? –la castaña jamás me había pedido algo así- ¿Está todo bien?

\- Antes de venir aquí estaba en tu antigua casa, fui a visitar la tumba de tus padres y todo andaba bien hasta que recibí una llamada. Fue en esa llamada que me enteré de que "él" había salido de prisión. Entonces pensé que debía decírtelo cuanto antes y me marché de allí lo más rápido que pude.

\- ¿y qué pasa con eso? –dije sin entender donde quería llegar con todo eso.-

\- Acabo de recibir otra llamada. La primera llamada, la que decía que había salido de prisión, esa llamada era falsa. Quiero decir, él sí que está libre pero esa primera llamada la hizo él mismo. Acabo de recibir la llamada autentica, me acaban de decir que ha salido de prisión.

\- ¿¡Me estás diciendo que has hablado con ese hijo de puta y ni siquiera te diste cuenta!? –eso era lo que había entendido- ¿¡Acaso eres estúpida!?-chille sin podérmelo creer- ¡Ese estúpido tiene suficiente dinero como para saber dónde estabas cuando cogiste ese jodido celular. Ese estúpido tiene suficiente dinero como para seguirte hasta aquí!

\- L-lo siento –no había sido su intención- En verdad lo siento Luc—

\- ¡Me da igual si lo sientes Michelle! –le grité histérica- ¡Si el viene, si el me encuentra… si eso pasa será por tu culpa!

\- L-lo siento –repetía- L-lo siento mucho

\- ¡Cállate! –chillaba- ¿¡Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que has hecho!? ¡Es todo tu culpa! ¡vete de aquí y no regreses, no te quiero ver más!

\- P-pero Lucy –intentaba hablar- Y-yo l-lo siento no fue mi intención que eso pasara –intentaba inútilmente que la rubia la escuchara.-

\- He dicho que te marches –repitió. Abrió la puerta del departamento dándole a entender que no la quería allí. Su prima pareció entenderlo y secándose las lágrimas rebeldes que habían escapado de sus ojos, se levantó y se marchó otra vez.-

Cerró la puerta de un portazo y dejo que su cuerpo resbalara hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Se volvió a coger la cabeza y cerró los ojos otra vez. Hoy era, definitivamente, el peor día de su vida. Era increíble como en tan solo unas horas todo se había ido a la mierda. Ahora se vestiría y se marcharía de ese departamento. Necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba aclarar su mente, necesitaba beber y relajarse.

\- ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? –susurro para sí- ¿Por qué tuviste que hacer esto, padre?

Todo había empezado por culpa de su padre. Él fue quien hizo ese estúpido trato, él fue quien hundió mi vida. Él era el responsable de todo lo que me había pasado. Él y nadie más que él era el culpable de todo. Cuando mi madre murió mi padre dejó de preocuparse por mí, cuando mi madre murió él empezó a mirarme de otra forma, empezó a mirarme como si fuera un objeto y si ese objeto le servía para mantener sus riquezas, iba a usarlo sin importar cuánto daño me hiciera a mí.

\- Necesito salir de aquí –me levanté del suelo intentando calmar mi agitada respiración- necesito salir al exterior. –susurraba sintiendo como mi corazón latía a mil por hora dentro de mi pecho. Estar dentro de una bañera no me iba a calmar, necesitaba algo más, algo que me distrajera, necesitaba despejar mi mente con lo que fuese.-

* * *

**Espero que les esté gustando. Mil gracias por los que han dejado algún comentario!**

**Si no entienden algo díganmelo jej espero sus opiniones!xD**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Byeee**


	5. Chapter 5

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí!**

**Espero que les guste!**

**Dejen algún comentario! xD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**·**

Salí del bar donde trabajaba Gajeel sin ganas de regresar a casa. Eran pasadas las once de la noche, ya era completamente oscuro y la luna llena iluminaba el estrellado cielo. No sabía qué hacer ni donde ir pero no quería regresar a mí departamento aun.

Andaba por las calles recordando lo que había vivido por la mañana.

Había despertado por culpa de los gritos de mi queridísima vecina. Estaba discutiendo con alguien pero a mí eso no me importaba, me había despertado y odiaba que me despertaran. Estaba furioso e iba a gritarle y a reclamarle por haberme despertado a esas horas. (eran las 12 pero Natsu es un vago -.-)

Fui hasta el balcón con paso decidido, estaba furioso y lo único que pensaba era en gritarle y dejarle en claro lo mucho que me había fastidiado pero todas mis intenciones murieron al mirar por la ventana de la habitación de la rubia y ver el panorama.

La vi parada en medio de su habitación, gritándole vete a saber que a una chica castaña pero eso no fue lo que me sorprendió. Cuando la otra chica se fue vi como la rubia dejaba que su cuerpo resbalara por la puerta hasta quedar sentada al suelo y vi como pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas una a una. Veía su cuerpo temblar y como intentaba reprimir los sollozos. Sus gritos y su voz habían quedado grabados en mi mente. Decidí no molestarla. De igual manera ya no me acordaba por qué había estado tan enfadado. Yo no era de los que se preocupaban por los demás, yo nunca me preocupaba por nadie y por supuesto que no estaba preocupado por la rubia pero su estado me había dejado descolocado, no esperaba verle de esa forma. No sabía quién era esa chica castaña ni porqué estaban discutiendo pero decidí olvidarlo y marcharme, no era mi asunto.

Ahora, después de un largo día, seguía siendo incapaz de quitarme esas imágenes de la cabeza y no sabía por qué me pasaba eso. Yo no me preocupaba por los demás, no podía hacer algo así. Hacía ya tiempo que había dejado los sentimientos atrás, no podía ser que estuviese preocupado y menos por alguien como esa rubia.

Ande por las calles sin saber bien donde me estaba dirigiendo. Andaba por andar, no quería regresar a mi departamento, solo quería alejar todos estúpidos pensamientos de mi cabeza pero hoy no parecía ser mi día de la suerte…

Me quede quieto donde estaba mirando su silueta. Estaba allí, quieta, mirando como las olas impactaban contra las rocas más cercanas a la playa. Estaba sola, con la mirada perdida en la salada agua y sin moverse ni un solo centímetro. ¿Qué hacía allí a esas horas?

Mis piernas se movieron solas y me acerqué hasta donde estaba sin que se percatase. Recordé a la rubia discutiéndose con esa chica castaña y pensé que quizás era por eso que estaba allí. No debía meterme en donde no me llamaban, yo no era así, yo no me preocupaba por nada y ahora me estaba preocupando por una estúpida chica que no hace más de unas semanas que conocía… ¿Qué me estaba pasando?

-_MOMENTOS ANTES CON LUCY_-

Había pasado todo el día dando vueltas por la ciudad sin ir o hacer nada en particular. Tenía cada una de las palabras de su prima grabadas en su cabeza y no se las podía quitar de la mente.

Había pasado todo el día dando vueltas por la ciudad sin hacer nada en especial, solo esperando que las horas pasaran y que la noche llegase para echarme a dormir de nuevo. Quería ir a mi departamento, estirarme en su mullida cama, cerrar los ojos y soñar. Quería soñar que todo lo que había escuchado era mentira y creer que cuando me despertase la mañana siguiente, me daría cuenta de que todo había sido parte de una pesadilla, que nada era real. Que Michelle jamás me visitó y que todas esas palabras no eran verdad.

Pero eso no pasaría.

Sabía que aunque lo deseara nada cambiaría. Eso había pasado de verdad, no era parte de ninguna pesadilla y no me despertaría de ningún sueño. Era consciente de lo que venía ahora y aun sabiéndolo me negaba a aceptarlo.

Habían pasado las horas y ya era de noche. El sol ya hacía rato que se había escondido y en su lugar había aparecido la luna. Entre en una tienda cerca de donde estaba paseando y compré bebida, el alcohol siempre era bueno cuando de olvidar se trataba, pensaba. Sabía que esta no era buena forma de lidiar con mis problemas pero por hoy estaría bien.

Camine un largo trayecto hasta llegar donde quería ir. De pequeña vivía delante del mar y siempre iba con mi madre a mirar las estrellas en la arena. Esos momentos eran mágicos. Recordaba la dulce voz de mi madre contándole antiguas historias. Recordaba como el sonido de las olas abrazaban cada una de sus palabras y recordaba el cielo estrellado encima de nosotras. Me encantaba ir a la playa por las noches, siempre me relajaba y cuando mi madre murió cogí la costumbre de ir a mirar las estrellas cuando estaba triste.

Me quité las sandalias y ande por la caliente arena hasta llegar frente el mar. Miré arriba, hoy el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas y en la salada agua se podía ver el reflejo de la luna brillando. Todo lo que contemplaba era demasiado nostálgico para mí, todo esto me traía tantos recuerdos de mi infancia, tantos recuerdos de los mejores momentos de mi vida…

Me senté mirando maravillada el mar. Una lágrima resbaló por mis mejillas, estando allí me sentía protegida, me sentía como si mientras estuviera allí pudiese derramar todas esas lágrimas que había intentado retener durante el día.

Otra lágrima se escapó de mis brillosos ojos. Cogí una de las botellas que había comprado y la abrí llevándomela a los labios y tragando el líquido que contenía.

Suspiré secándome las lágrimas, mi cabeza dolía y solo podía escuchar una y otra vez las palabras de mí prima.

Impotencia era el único sentimiento que podía sentir ahora mismo. Mi mente trabajaba a mil por hora pensando cuando fue que mi vida se convirtió en lo que era ahora: una mierda. Había tenido una buena infancia, había sido una niña como muchas otras pero entonces, un día, de repente, todo se nublo, un día mi vida dio un giro de 180 grados y todo cambió para mal. Desde ese día las cosas fueron a peor hasta llegar al día de hoy.

Suspiré mirando el cielo nocturno que me cubría, cogí otra botella más y la acerque a mis labios dejando que el líquido que contenía bajara por mi garganta quemándola. Nunca me gusto el alcohol pero ahora lo necesitaba más que nunca, necesitaba despejar mi mente, desconectar de todo, dejar de pensar en las palabras de Michelle. Sabía que estaba mal culparla por lo que estaba pasando, ella había hecho lo correcto viniendo y contándome lo que estaba pasando pero necesitaba descargar toda mi ira en alguien y lo había hecho con ella. No se lo merecía, era la peor prima del mundo, siempre acababa hiriendo a los demás inconscientemente porqué me dejaba llevar por mis estúpidos sentimientos y hoy lo había hecho de nuevo hiriéndola a ella.

\- Soy la mayor idiota de este mundo –susurre para mí misma. Me sentía culpable, de nuevo todo era mi culpa.-

\- Entonces, si tú eres la mayor idiota del mundo ¿ya no soy el mayor idiota de la ciudad? –oí la voz de Natsu a mis espaldas. Se sentó a mi lado y se estiro al suelo mirando las estrellas que cubrían el cielo esta noche. No quería estar con él, ahora más que nunca quería estar sola, ahora no estaba segura de poder aguantar sus bromas pesadas-

No sabía lo que me estaba pasando, pensaba el peli rosa, yo no debería estar allí sentado al lado de esa chica, no sabía por qué la había seguido hasta aquí ni tampoco porqué me preocupaba por ella. Yo no era así, a mí no importaban los demás, nadie me importaba. Esta chica se parecía demasiado a "ella" y era por eso que me confundía, tenía que ser eso, me negaba rotundamente a que fuera cualquier otra cosa.

\- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si nadie te pudiese entender? –sus palabras me sorprendieron, su voz sonó tan tenue y tranquila pero a la vez tan triste que me sorprendió- ¿Alguna vez te has sentido como si estuvieras solo en medio de un mundo que no te entiende?

Me incorpore apoyando todo mi peso en mis codos y la miré sorprendido. Permanecía allí, sentada a mi lado abrazando su pequeño cuerpo, con sus carnosos labios cerrados con fuerza y con sus achocolatados ojos fijos en algún punto del inmenso mar. No sabía que contestar, no esperaba tal pregunta por parte de esa chica que desde el primer día me había dado a entender que era fuerte y que no necesitaba de nadie, por parte de esa chica que desde un principio me había llamado la atención por su duro carácter. No podía imaginarme que esa chica que siempre me había llevado la contraria fuese esa chica indefensa que tenía al lado, esa chica que me estaba preguntando todas esas cosas sin sentido.

\- Perdón. –Se disculpó esbozando una triste sonrisa- No sé por qué he dicho eso.

\- ¿Quién era? –Pregunté recordando a la peli castaña con la que había visto a Lucy hablar- Esa chica con la que estabas hablando, nunca antes la había visto.

\- Se llama Michelle –me miró. Sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas y tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas producto del alcohol- Es mi prima.

Cogí la botella que tenía la chica en la mano y me la lleve a los labios ganándome reproches por parte de la rubia. Yo también necesitaba despejar mi mente, cada día se me hacía más difícil y cada día que veía a Lucy era como si todo lo que había intentado olvidar se repitiese en mi mente una y otra vez. Esta chica me confundía, me recordaba tanto a ella pero a la vez era tan diferente...

\- ¿Sabes? Cuando te vi con tu prima estaba hecho una furia, me habías despertado y estaba furioso –sonrió mirando la botella- Odio que me despierten y ustedes dos me despertaron con sus gritos… -miró a la rubia intentando parecer enfadado.-

\- Tu tampoco me dejaste dormir en toda la noche –le reprochó la chica- Esa pelinegra con la que pasaste la noche chillaba demasiado…

\- Solo estás celosa –me burle intentando sacarle una sonrisa-

\- No lo estoy. –Respondió en un susurro, esa no era la Lucy que conocía, pensaba mirándola- Natsu…no tengo ganas de reír, deja las bromas para otro día, hoy no creo poder aguantar tus bromas…

\- Entonces solo estírate, cierra los ojos y relájate. –susurré fijándome en sus vidriosos ojos- No sé por qué lloras, pero no vale la pena derramar tus lágrimas por alguien más Luce.

\- Tú no entiendes nada. –Susurró de vuelta estirándose al lado del chico y cerrando los ojos como le había dicho que lo hiciera- Estoy así por alguien que es exactamente igual que tú, alguien sin sentimientos que no piensa en los demás en ningún momento.

\- Pues lo tienes jodido –dije estirándome de nuevo al suelo y vi como la chica que tenía al lado, que aún tenía los ojos cerrados, esbozaba una pequeña sonrisa.-

No podía creerme que el chico que tenía al lado fuese ese cretino mujeriego que tenía como vecino. Era tan diferente al chico que había conocido, quizás lo que me había dicho Gray ese día no fuese mentira, quizás conocerlo no fuese tan mala idea. Quizás ese peli rosa me podía llegar a sorprender.

\- ¿Qué miras? –pregunté sonriendo ya más calmada cuando vi que el peli rosa tenía sus jades ojos clavados en mí. Esta era la primera vez que hablábamos como personas civilizadas y dejábamos de lado ese "odio" que sentíamos mutuamente y por alguna extraña razón se sentía demasiado bien.- Si sigues mirándome tanto se te caerá la baba –me burlé-

\- Boba. –Sonrió- Ni en tus sueños me caerá la baba por una rubia como tú. Con lo aburrida que llegas a ser...

\- ¡Eh! –Me quejé incorporándome- ¡Que no quiera nada contigo no quiere decir que sea aburrida! Eres de lo que no hay… no hay quien te entienda…

Cogí otra botella más, la otra se la estaba bebiendo mi compañero, y me la acerque de nuevo a los labios. Mi garganta quemaba y sabía que mañana lamentaría haber bebido tanto pero el alcohol ahora mismo era perfecto para mí, era perfecto para despejar la mente de todos los problemas que tenía y parecía ser que Natsu tampoco tenía ningún problema en seguir bebiendo.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y me recosté otra vez en el suelo sintiendo como el frío viento marítimo chocaba contra mí. Estaba cansada y los parpados me pesaban. Por un momento olvidé que estaba junto a Natsu y me relaje por completo dejando que mis respiraciones se calmaran a poco a poco hasta caer lentamente en los brazos de Morfeo.

·

* * *

**asdfgh*-***

**Espero que les haya gustado y mil gracias por los comentarios!**

**Intentaré subir el próximo capítulo lo antes posible y para los lectores de Lost Phone: subiré el próximo capítulo a lo largo de la semana que viene!xD**

**Nos vemos pronto y feliz año nuevo a todos!**

**Byeeee**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima. **

**Este fic es mío, espero que les guste!xD**

**Dejen algún comentario!**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**·**

El débil viento acariciaba mi piel erizándome los pelos, estaba de maravilla allí estirada con los ojos cerrados. Aspiré profundamente, ojala pudiera quedarme donde estaba para siempre. Mantuve mis parpados cerrados sintiendo como los fuertes brazos de Natsu me rodeaban y me levantaban del suelo sin que yo opusiera resistencia. Estaba tan cansada que me daba igual donde me llevase, solo quería dormir y borrar de mi cabeza las hirientes palabras de Michelle.

Sus brazos eran tan fuertes y cálidos que no quería que me soltase, quería permanecer allí durante un rato más. Me moví entre sus brazos acurrucándome y apoyé mi cabeza en su duro pecho sintiendo como su cuerpo se tensaba. Estaba segura de que me estaba mirando pero me daba igual, no tenía ni una pizca de vergüenza por estar entre sus brazos durmiendo, quizás fuera por culpa del alcohol…

* * *

**...000...**

* * *

Abrí los ojos perezosamente sintiendo un peso en mi costado. Delante de mí había una mesita de noche con un vaso de agua y una pastillita y también un despertador que marcaba las once y veintitrés de la mañana. Me giré con cuidado intentando descubrir el culpable de esa sensación de pesadez y abrí los ojos en sorpresa cuando vi un par de ojos jade burletas mirándome fijamente.

\- Buenos días Rubia –susurró intentando reprimir su risa. Estaba estirado en la cama junto a mí con sus dos brazos cogiéndome por la cintura. Estaba muy muy cerca de mí, demasiado cerca...-

Yo la miraba incrédula, ¿Cómo había llegado hasta allí? Estaba en su apartamento, o eso creía. Era mucho más espacioso que el mío y su cama era dos veces más grande que la que tenía en mi habitación. Madre mía… la sangre dejó de circular por mis venas y mi corazón dejo de latir por un momento, ¿Qué había hecho ayer? No recordaba nada y mi cabeza dolía horrores. ¿Me había emborrachado? No podía ser…

\- Hola –fue lo único que pude decir. Mi corazón empezó a latir a mil por hora, ¿Qué mierdas había hecho ayer? Joder, no volvería a beber nunca más, odiaba no poder recordar nada y ese agudo dolor de cabeza tampoco ayudaba. Jodida resaca…-

\- No ha pasado nada –susurró burleta leyéndome la mente. Le miré con la boca abierta, ¿estaba bromeando?- ¡Joder no me mires con esa cara! ¡Aún llevas toda la ropa puesta y yo jamás me tiraría a una borracha!

\- Entonces no… -su pecho estaba desnudo mostrando su bien formado torso y dios, eran las mejores vistas que había tenido en mucho tiempo… Me sonroje por mis pensamientos, ¿Qué estaba pensando? No era momento para eso-

\- No paso absolutamente nada.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré aliviada. No sé qué hubiera hecho si me hubiese acostado con Natsu. Me llevé las manos en la cara y sonreí aliviada. Me incorporé quedando sentada en su cama mientras él me miraba. Una fuerte punzada sacudió mi cabeza y me hizo fruncir el ceño y gruñir por lo bajo, ¿Qué tanto había bebido ayer? Mi cabeza parecía que fuera a explotar en cualquier momento.

\- ¿No estas acostumbrada a beber? –preguntó levantando una de sus perfectas cejas mirándome incrédulo. Negué con la cabeza, ayer fue la primera vez que bebí en mucho tiempo.-

Suspiró cerrando los ojos.

\- Tomate esa pastilla de allí –señalo la pastilla que había visto antes- Supongo que te dolerá la cabeza por la resaca, eso te irá bien de momento...

\- Hmh- asentí y estiré mis brazos para coger el vaso y la pastillita.- Gracias.

Me tomé la pastilla y bebí toda el agua del vaso. El silencio que nos envolvía era de lo más incómodo y sabía que Natsu me estaba mirando, sentía sus ojos clavados en mí y eso aún me ponía más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

\- ¿Por qué me miras así? –vacilé-

\- ¿Acaso está prohibido mirarte rubia? –arqueó una ceja-

\- Deja de llamarme rubia. –fruncí el ceño claramente enfadada- ¿Tengo un nombre sabes?

\- Lo sé, R-U-B-I-A.

Suspiré conteniendo las ganas que tenía saltar encima y darle una buena bofetada. Era el hombre más frustrante que había conocido en toda mi corta vida y no me podía creer que hubiese pasado toda la noche a su lado. Estaba loca, jamás volvería a beber de esa forma, jamás!

Me levanté despacio de la cama, aun me dolía la cabeza pero ya no tanto como cuando me desperté. Caminé hacía la ventana que daba a mi departamento, desde la habitación de Natsu se podía ver perfectamente mi habitación. Su departamento estaba justo delante del mío.

Me giré sintiendo su mirada pegada en mi espalda.

\- ¿Y ahora por qué coño me estás mirando? –gruñí enfadada, detestaba que me mirase, me ponía nerviosa y la única manera de fingir estar serena era fingiendo estar aún más enfadada de lo que ya estaba.-

\- Nada, solo pensaba que tienes un culo bonito. –sonrió de lo más normal.-

\- ¿Q-qué? –susurré sorprendida-

\- Tus pantalones están allí –susurró tranquilo señalando un largo sofá- Pero yo preferiría que te quedases como estas. –se burló- Te quedan bien esas bragas.

Miré incrédula mis piernas. Mierda. No llevaba nada más que unas diminutas bragas que a duras penas me tapaban lo más importante. ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta de que no llevaba pantalones? No podía estar pasándome esto a mí! Sentí que mi corazón se me saldría del pecho y estaba segura de que mi cara estaba hecha todo un tomate. Corrí hasta el sofá y cogí mis pantalones y me intenté tapar con ellos. Dios, tenía que haber sido él, él me quitó los pantalones ayer por la noche y yo siquiera me acordaba de eso. Joder Lucy, que mierda hiciste ayer…

\- Pensé que te molestaría dormir con esos pantalones tan "pequeños" que sueles vestir –dijo simplemente escogiéndose de hombros y mirando mis delgadas piernas de arriba abajo sin ningún descaro disfrutando del momento. Era un pervertido-

\- Eres un jodido enfermo

\- ¿Por qué? –sonríe burleta, se lo estaba pasando en grande riéndose de mí- ¿Te ayudo y te traigo hasta mi departamento en vez de dejarte allí tirada a la merced de cualquiera y soy un enfermo? Sus palabras me hieren señorita. –sonríe levantándose de la cama dejándome una vista completa de su trabajado dorso- Creo que deberías ser más educada y darme las gracias al menos…. Al fin y al cabo, yo soy el que te ha traído hasta aquí, de lo contrario a saber dónde estarías ahora, o con quien…

\- Solo te aprovechaste de mí porqué estaba borracha –le chille sin pensar. Me golpeé mentalmente al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. Que mierda estaba pensando para decir eso (?) Si se hubiera aprovechado de mí siquiera llevaría esas diminutas bragas puestas, estaría completamente desnuda.

Camino hasta mí tranquilamente. No parecía darse cuenta de que estaba muerta de vergüenza por estar casi desnuda de cintura para abajo frente de él. Y si se daba cuenta lo disimulaba demasiado bien. Joder, mi cuerpo no se movía, no recordaba estar tan nerviosa delante de un hombre desde hacía tiempo. Tenía la mirada perdida en su elegante forma de andar, era elegante pero a la vez salvaje. Sus ojos brillaban por la diversión y yo estaba inmóvil delante de él. Joder Lucy, mueve el culo y sal de este departamento antes de que llegue donde estas, pensaba, pero mis piernas no parecían hacerme caso.

\- Esto… -quería marcharme, no quería saber nada de él, de ningún hombre, no tan pronto-

\- Deja esos pantalones –susurró al llegar delante de mí- No los necesitas ahora.

\- Si los necesito, tengo que marcharme –susurré perdida en sus ojos- Debo marcharme ahora.

\- ¿Por qué? –susurró acercándose más y acorralándome con sus brazos. Tenía el sofá a mis espaldas y sus brazos no me permitían moverme de mi sitio. Joder. Por estúpida estaba donde estaba. - ¿No quieres quedarte conmigo?

¿Qué si quiero quedarme contigo? Dios sí pero no puedo. Me lo repito como un mantra, no puedo quedarme, tengo que marcharme de ese departamento y alejarme de este hombre. Jamás debí involucrarme con él, Levy ya me ha hablado de él y sus costumbres con las mujeres y no quiero ser una más en su lista interminable de ligues de una noche. Estaba harta de hombres como estos, no quería caer en sus redes pero me lo ponía demasiado difícil, todo en él era perfecto, demasiado perfecto para mí.

\- No –solté en un débil susurro. Ya está, ya lo había dicho, no quería quedarme con él. Ahora podría marcharme y me dejaría en paz.- Suéltame.-Pedí- Por favor.

Subí la mirada, no se había movido ni un solo centímetro ni tampoco había dicho nada. Le miré. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos mirándome asombrado como si fuera una extraterrestre. Frunció el ceño. Bajó sus brazos y los dejó a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Su mirada no había cambiado y me miraba en silencio mientras yo me vestía. ¿Qué era lo que le pasaba a este ahora? No entendía nada pero me daba igual, debía marcharme.

\- Esto… –susurré al darme cuenta de que no podría vestirme si no se movía.-

\- ¿De dónde mierdas has salido tú? –dijo hablando por primera vez rompiendo unos largos minutos de silencio.-

Su pregunta me sorprendió. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿A que venía esa pregunta? Sus ojos volvieron a ser los mismos que antes, ya no me miraba asombrado pero aun así mantenía toda su atención en mí, como si estuviera estudiando cada uno de mis movimientos para entenderme. ¿A que estaba jugando? No era ningún bicho raro que tuviese que estudiar y su mirada me estaba empezando a incomodar.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose nos sacó a ambos de nuestros pensamientos. Giramos las cabezas en dirección a la puerta y yo reprimí un ahogado grito de sorpresa al ver a dos personas entrar. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos aquí? Giré los ojos, Natsu estaba igual o más sorprendido que yo y no tardo en empucharme contra el sofá y acorralarme con su cuerpo tapándome de la vista de Juvia y Gray.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo en mi departamento? –preguntó claramente molesto el peligrosa. Pasé mis manos por su cadera y lo empuche contra mí, no quería que se apartase, Grey estaba delante de nosotros mirándonos con los ojos bien abiertos y yo seguía con bragas.-

\- No sabía que tenías compañía –susurró simplemente el peli azul mirándome de arriba abajo y abriendo aún más los ojos, si era posible, al ver que no llevaba puestos mis pantalones.- Esto… Si les molesto ya regresaré... luego… -susurró rascándose la nuca nervioso. Mis pantalones estaban tirados en el suelo de mala manera y la situación era fácilmente mal interpretable.-

\- No es lo que- -intenté aclarar nerviosa pero Natsu me interrumpió-

\- Solo ve al salón mientras Lucy –lo miré sorprendida, era la primera vez que me llama por el nombre- se viste.

\- De acuerdo. –asintió nervioso.- Siento haber molestado.

Cogió de la mano a Juvia, que parecía aún más sorprendida que Grey y se la llevo a rastras. Esto no podía estar pasando, ¿Cómo se supone que había pasado todo esto? Mi cara ardía, estaba completamente roja y avergonzada.

\- Vístete –me dijo separándose y lanzándome los pantalones de mala manera, ¿Y ahora que le pasaba a este? No entendía a este hombre-

Me puse los pantalones en tiempo record y miré a Natsu que estaba sentado en la cama mirándome con una expresión seria, como si estuviera enfadado, pero, ¿enfadado por qué? No lo entendía, yo no había hecho nada para hacerle enfadar ¿Verdad?

Suspiré derrotada, no tenía ni idea de que pensar. Me acerque a él esperando que hiciera algo o que por lo menos me hablara pero se quedó en silencio mirándome sin pestañear. Su silencio me estaba poniendo nerviosa y cogí uno de mis dorados mechones y empecé a jugar con él con los dedos para distraerme, que debía hacer ahora, ¿Qué le pasaba?

\- Estás nerviosa –se burló después de estar más de un minuto en silencio mirándome. Por supuesto que estaba nerviosa, ¿acaso era idiota?-

\- Tu amigo te está esperando. –cambié de tema, no quería hablar de mí.

\- Tu amiga también está allí –dijo de la nada. ¿Cómo sabía que Juvia era amiga mía? No recordaba habérselo dicho-

\- Sé más de lo que te piensas –encogiéndose de hombros. Otra vez había hecho lo mismo, era como si me leyese la mente y era horriblemente molesto cuando lo hacía.-

Me quedé en silencio, no sabía que decir. ¿Sabía más de lo que pensaba? ¿Cuánto más? Seguramente estaría hablando por hablar, seguramente alguien le hubiese contado que era amiga de Juvia, nada más que eso. No debía darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto, era estúpido y solo lograría montarme mis propias películas y al final nada de lo que pensara sería verdad.

\- Nos están esperando a ambos –susurré despacio. No quería ver a ese par a la cara, no después de que me vieran con Natsu de esa forma-

\- Entonces vamos. – se levantó y paso por mi lado sin siquiera mirarme. No entendía que es lo que pasaba por la cabeza del peli rosa, tan pronto estaba juguetón como dejaba de hablarme, era incapaz de entenderle…-

\- Vamos. –dije simplemente.-

Lo seguí de cerca hasta pararme delante de una puerta. Detrás de la puerta se oían las voces de un hombre y una mujer hablando. Eran las voces de Juvia y Gray. Estaban hablando sobre nosotros, los sabía aunque no era capaz de entender lo que estaban diciendo. Sabía que después de esto Juvia no me dejaría en paz hasta que le contase todo lo que había pasado con Natsu pero no sabía cómo iba a explicarle algo cuando simplemente no recordaba nada. No recordaba nada de lo que había hecho ayer por la noche pero el peli rosa me había dicho que no había pasado nada. Solo esperaba no haberle dicho nada mientras estaba borracha, espero no haber dicho nada de lo que me pueda arrepentir.

Natsu abrió la puerta y se quedó en la entrada mirando a los peli azules. ¿Estaba enfadado? No lo sé, era difícil comprender los estados de ánimo de Natsu, no me ha faltado más de una mañana para darme cuenta de eso.

\- ¿Por qué han entrado en mi departamento sin siquiera llamar? –preguntó en un tono severo.-

* * *

**...000...**

* * *

**HOLA!**

**Siento haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, no tengo escusa. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus comentarios.**

**Mil gracias por leer!**

**Nos vemos,**

**Byee :***


	7. Chapter 7

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí.**

**Espero que les guste xD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 7**

* * *

Habían pasado dos días desde que Grey y Juvia se habían colado en mi departamento encontrándome con Lucy en paños menores. Después de ese incomodo momento Grey no tardó en empezar un interrogatorio para descubrir lo que había pasado entre la rubia y yo esa noche en mi departamento pero de poco le sirvió, no había mucho que explicar porque, aunque fuera extraño en mí, nada había pasado entre nosotros dos.

Lucy había permanecido sentada a mi lado durante todo el rato jugando con sus rubios mechones sin mirarnos por nada del mundo y mirando de reojo al reloj de pared esperando el momento en el que pudiera levantarse del sofá y marcharse de esa sala. Estaba incomoda y nerviosa, su pie golpeaba rítmicamente el suelo de la sala, no hablaba y no levantaba la vista a menos estuviera obligada a hacerlo. Sentía como la mirada de Juvia viajaba de mí a Lucy sin parar, no estaría muy contenta de haber encontrado a su amiga junto a mí en tan solo bragas pero la verdad era que no podía culparle por eso... después de todo lo que había hecho era normal que no estuviera muy contenta.

Las horas pasaron y las preguntas iban y venían. Pronto el hambre empezó a hacer presencia y decidimos levantarnos poniéndole fin a ese largo e intenso interrogatorio que nos habían hecho para ir a comer cualquier cosa para llenar nuestros hambrientos estómagos.

\- Yo no vendré con ustedes a comer –la tenue voz de la rubia sonó por primera vez desde que habían llegado la pareja- Tengo que hacer algunos recados.

\- ¿Puedes hacerlos después de comer no? –dijo Grey que ya hacía rato que se había dado cuenta de las ganas que tenía la rubia por correr lejos de ese departamento- Digo, tendrás de comer igual… Ven con nosotros y después haz lo que tengas que hacer.

\- No es necesario –respondió enseguida- puedo ir a comer en mi departamento y así no perderé tanto tiempo.

\- ¿Qué debes hacer que tienes tanta prisa Lucy-san? –preguntó una curiosa Juvia-

\- Esto… nada importante, solo tengo que ir a hablar con una persona

\- Pero si solo tienes que ir a hablar con una persona tienes tiempo para venir a comer con nosotros ¿no? –contestó la peli azul- no te vas a tirar toda la tarde hablando con esa persona

Miré a Lucy quien miraba incomoda a su amiga peli azul. Estas horas debieron ser las peores horas de su vida, no había levantado la cabeza desde que puso un pie en la sala y ahora que por fin podía marcharse y alejarse de las paredes de mi departamento su amiga se lo impedía.

Conocía a Juvia desde hacía años pero jamás imaginé que pudiera hacerle esto a una amiga. Lucy le estaba pidiendo a gritos que le dejara marcharse de allí pero la peli azul se estaba haciendo la tonta y le estaba obligando a permanecer con nosotros en contra de su voluntad. Sabía que no le había sentado para nada bien encontrar a su amiga junto a mí de esa forma pero no por eso tenía que hacerle pasar a la rubia por ese mal momento.

\- No sé cuánto tardaré en hablar con esa persona –contestó después de pensárselo por un rato la rubia- solo… hoy no es el mejor día ¿vale?

\- ¿Es de esta ciudad esa persona con la que tienes que encontrarte? –preguntó mi amigo-

\- No –contestó- pero está quedándose aquí por unos días y me gustaría poder hablar tranquilamente con ella antes de que se marche de nuevo.

\- Entonces porque sigues aquí parada, ¿eres boba? –dije de mala manera- nadie va a echar de menos a una rubia tonta como tú. Solo estorbarás si vienes con nosotros.

Sus ojos me fulminaron pero no dijo nada.

\- ¿Conozco a esa persona? –preguntó Juvia ignorando mi comentario- Con la que vas a encontrarte digo.

\- Es Michelle, vino hace poco a visitarme y me gustaría hablar con ella sobre algunas "cosas". –dije en un susurro- Puedo venir con ustedes en cualquier otra ocasión pero ella no va a quedarse aquí para siempre, pronto regresará y no tengo idea de cuándo voy a verla de nuevo.

\- ¿Michelle? –preguntó Grey sin entender al ver que Juvia conocía el nombre de esa extraña- ¿Es una amiga tuya de fuera? Bueno lo que sea, si es tan importante vete y quedamos en otra ocasión –le sonrió y la Lucy le sonrió de regresó-

\- Gracias –dijo la rubia sonriendo aliviada y despidiéndose de nosotros tan rápido como pudo.-

Se alejó de nosotros con grandes zancadas hasta llegar a la puerta y traspasarla desapareciendo de nuestra vista.

Mi vista permaneció por unos segundos en la puerta, no entendía a esta mujer… Ayer estaba parecía estar completamente rota, bebiendo totalmente sola en medio de la playa por la noche y hoy por la mañana hablaba como si nunca nada hubiera pasado, como si estuviera perfectamente y la discusión con esa tal Michelle jamás hubiese ocurrido. No entendía porque después de haber llorado tanto quería ir a hablar con esa mujer de nuevo. Pero lo más le costaba de entender era por qué fingía que todo estaba bien cuando por dentro estaba rota, no entendía porque seguía sonriendo cuando se le veía a los ojos que no tenía ganas de hacerlo.

\- ¿Ahora que se marchó piensas decirme que le hiciste a Lucy, Dragneel? –Juvia me preguntó con un tono irritado- No ha levantado la cabeza en todo este rato, no ha abierto la boca en ningún momento ni tampoco ha sonreído de verdad ni una sola vez. No me creo nada de lo que me has dicho, no me creo que no haya pasado nada, es imposible que no haya pasado nada si han pasado toda la noche juntos.

\- Si no me crees es tu problema –contesté igual de molesto- Sabes que la única razón por la que te hablo bien es porque eres la novia de mi amigo pero en el momento en el que te metas demasiado en mi vida no me importará quien seas. Les conté lo que les conté, que os lo creáis o no es cosa vuestra

Salí por la puerta sin esperar una contestación o que me siguieran, iríamos a comer en el bar donde trabajaba Gajeel como siempre lo hacíamos y después sería libre. No sabía porque estaba tan irritado, ni porque me habían molestado tanto las palabras de la peli azul, lo que creyese o dejase de creer no me importaba en lo más mínimo.

* * *

***En otra parte de la ciudad***

* * *

Los altos rascacielos de la ciudad se alzaban en el cielo de Magnolia y concretamente desde el edificio más alto de la ciudad se podía ver a un hombre mirando a través de ese inmenso ventanal que cubría toda la pared de ese gran y amplio despacho en el que se encontraba el hombre.

En el centro de la estancia había una gran mesa con pilones de papeles y documentes que a tan solo simple vista se podía ver que eran importantes, las paredes estaban cubiertas de cuadros y todo en la estancia parecía estar perfectamente ordenado.

\- Señor –otro hombre vestido con americana abrió la puerta y se dirigió al hombre que permanecía quieto mirando por el ventanal- Le traigo los documentos que me ha pedido.

\- Bien –contestó secamente sin girarse- déjemelos en el escritorio.

\- Sí señor –dijo el hombre dejando un puñado de papeles encima del escritorio y retomando el camino por el que había venido- Si hay algo más que pueda hacer por usted, señor –dijo-

\- Por ahora ya has hecho suficiente Capricornio -dijo simplemente- Puedes marcharte.

La puerta se cerró dejando al castaño hombre solo de nuevo. Se quedó quieto por unos instantes más hasta que se giró y se encamino hasta el escritorio cogiendo el puñado de papeles que Capricornio acababa de traerle. Esos papeles le habían costado mucho tiempo y dinero, esperaba que lo que leyera en ellos le sirviera para algo por lo menos.

Se sentó en un sofá rojo que había en la sala y tranquilamente y sin ninguna preocupación empezó a leer el contenido de los documentos que durante tanto tiempo había esperado. Tardaría horas en terminar de leerlo todo pero esperaba que después de haberlo hecho encontrara una forma de alcanzar su objetivo.

\- Ha pasado mucho tiempo… Lucy –susurró cogiendo el primer papel el cual contenía una foto de una chica rubia- Te has convertido en toda una mujer...

* * *

***De regreso con Natsu ***

* * *

_Por fin era libre_, pensaba Natsu saliendo lo más rápido que podía del bar de Gajeel. Había sido la comida más larga de su vida, pensaba que después del interrogatorio que le había hecho Grey en su departamento habrían acabado los discursos pero al parecer estaba completamente equivocado. Esta vez era el turno de Juvia y no le había dejado en paz desde que Lucy se había marchado dejándoles solos a los tres.

\- Aire libre –dejo ir una bocanada de aire sintiendo como se relajaba al momento-

Nunca iría a ningún sitio con Juvia nunca más, estas habían sido las horas más largas de su vida y sus preguntas no habían hecho más que cabrearle poco a poco hasta llegar al punto de estar a punto de explotar.

Ahora que por fin estaba solo lo único que deseaba era encerrarse en su habitación y dormir hasta la mañana siguiente, jamás en su vida se había sentido tan exhausto y precisamente hoy no había hecho nada de especial para estar tan cansado. El camino hasta su departamento se le estaba haciendo eterno y cuando por fin vio el edificio delante de él tenía unas ganas tremendas de gritar de alegría.

\- Perdone –una mano le tocó el hombro derecho- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta? –no, no podía. El día de hoy había sido uno de los más largos que recordaba y ahora mismo lo único que quería era tirarse en la cama, cerrar los ojos y dormir catorce horas seguidas sin que nadie le molestara... pero no, tenía que aparecer un jodido hombre y pararme para hacerme una estúpida pregunta-

\- Dime –mascullé de mala gana- Tengo algo de prisa así que espabila

\- Será un momento –contestó amablemente- Solo quería preguntarle si había visto a esta chica por aquí –dijo mostrándome una foto-

Cogí la foto entre mis manos y la miré con detenimiento. Solo había visto esa cara una vez pero estaba seguro de reconocer a la mujer en ella, no había duda, esa era la prima de Lucy pero, ¿Por qué había un hombre buscándole?

\- Esta chica –dije mirando el hombre quien permanecía quieto mirándome con una sonrisa en los labios esperando mi respuesta- ¿Anda perdida?

\- No exactamente –dijo rascándose la nuca- se escapó de casa y sus padres están preocupados. Le agradecería que me dijera si la ha visto alguna vez por aquí.

\- Nunca antes había visto a una mujer parecida, lo siento –mentí-

\- Ya veo –suspiró frunciendo el ceño- Gracias, supongo –sonrió despidiéndose de mi pero no me pasó desapercibido la forma en la que miró el departamento de Lucy-

_"¿Quién era este tipo?"_ pensé con el ceño fruncido. Esa foto... estaba completamente seguro de que esa chica era la prima de Lucy. Solo había visto su cara una vez el otro día cuando estaban las dos chicas estaban discutiendo pero recordaba como lucía y no había ninguna duda, esa tal Michelle y la chica de esa foto eran la misma persona pero, ¿Por qué había un hombre como ese buscándola? No me tragaba la historia de los padres preocupados, esa chica era lo suficientemente mayor como para saber lo que hacía con su vida…

Abrí la puerta del edificio y esperé a que las puertas del ascensor se abrieran mientras divagaba en mis pensamientos. Esa rubia estaba jodiéndome, yo no debería estar rompiéndome la cabeza pensando en quien era ese hombre, siquiera debería importarme pero allí estaba, pensando y pensando intentando encontrar una lógica a la situación.

Había visto la forma en la que ese desconocido había mirado el departamento de la rubia, seguramente sabría que ella vive allí y eso no me hacía mucha gracia precisamente. No sabía dónde estaba Lucy ahora mismo pero si estaba con su prima y a su prima le estaban buscando…. nada bueno podía pasar.

Negué con la cabeza.

\- No es mí problema –recite intentando creerme mis propias palabras- Eso es, no es mi problema.

* * *

**Primero de todo siento muchomuchomucho por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar. Les pido perdón mil veces, lo siento muchísimo enserio!:(**

**Y pues me he releído todos los capítulos y sinceramente... odio la forma con la que redacte los primeros capítulos y seguramente los vaya a editar cuando tenga más tiempo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y ahora si que espero poder continuar acutalizando más seguido. **

**Enserio siento haberme demorado tanto pero bueno... espero que les haya gustado y que dejen algun comentario.**

**Nos vemos pronto!**

**Saludos!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashimay este fic a mí.**

**Espero que les guste!xD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 8**

·

* * *

**Delante del departamento de Natsu y Lucy:**

* * *

Conocía el chico con el que había hablado hacía apenas unos minutos atrás, por supuesto que lo hacía. Por supuesto que lo conocía, lo raros sería no conocerlo… ese chico era sin lugar a dudas Natsu Dragneel y le sorprendió un poco ver que era exactamente tal y como los rumores le describían.

Sonrió para sí mismo, daba igual lo bueno que fuera mintiendo, sabía que lo que había dicho no era verdad y que conocía a Michelle.

\- Ah –suspiro- supongo que no voy a conseguir nada de él

No entendía porque alguien como Dragneel mentiría. Si conocía a Michelle o la había visto en algún sitio anteriormente podría haberlo dicho sin rodeos pero, en vez de hacer eso, había mentido. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Si los rumores eran ciertos eso no era algo común en él. Por lo que había podido escuchar por allí él no se preocupaba por nada más que por sí mismo y por sus amigos. Todo lo demás no le importaba, las mujeres no le importaban.

Entonces… ¿Por qué mintió acerca de Michelle?

\- Señor, no pude localizar a la señorita todavía –hablaba el mismo hombre por su celular- ¿Debería seguir buscándola?

\- Sí –contestó otro hombre al otro lado de la línea- Dónde quiera que este Michelle estará también Lucy. Esas dos deben estar juntas ahora mismo, debemos seguir buscándolas

\- De acuerdo –respondió sin vacilar-

\- Pero –continuó hablando el hombre al otro lado de la línea- de ahora en adelante no quiero que interactúes con nadie, no quiero que le preguntes nada a nadie. Quiero que la encuentres sin que nadie se dé cuenta de que la estamos buscando, ¿ha quedado claro?

\- Sí señor.

·

* * *

**Con Natsu:**

* * *

Cerré la puerta de mi departamento y corrí hasta el balcón de mi habitación solo para ver que ese extraño hombre seguía allí parado, con la mirada fija en el departamento de Lucy.

\- ¿Quién coño es ese tipo? –me pregunté en voz alta-

Era extraño que alguien con esas pintas estuviera buscando a la prima de Lucy, porque sí, estaba seguro que la chica de esa foto era Michelle, no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Recordaba sus facciones, no había duda de que era la misma chica que la de la foto pero, ¿Por qué le estaban buscando?

Había algo en ese hombre que no le gustaba, quizás fuera solo por su aspecto, quizás fuera por la forma en que miró el departamento de la rubia o quizás fuera porque aún permanecía en el mismo sitio en el que habían hablado mirando la ventana que daba a la habitación de Lucy. ¿Sabría que ella vivía allí?

\- No es de mi incumbencia –susurré para mí mismo- Esa rubia tonta es lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse por sí sola.

Eso era, Lucy no era ninguna niña pequeña que necesitara de alguien para sentirse protegida. Todas esas malas vibraciones eran solo parte de mi imaginación, ese hombre no era nadie especial, simplemente un hombre como cualquier otro que estaba buscando la prima con la que Lucy estaba en esos momentos. Nada fuera de lo normal, no debería preocuparme por tonterías como esa, no eran de mi incumbencia después de todo.

Con esa idea en mente regresé a mi habitación, sacaría a esa estúpida chica de mi cabeza y descansaría después de ese largo día, no había nada por lo que debería preocuparme. No debería preocuparme por nadie más que no fuese yo mismo y mucho menos por una mujer.

Me tiré en mi mullida cama y sentí el aroma de Lucy impregnado en las sábanas y lo maldecí aunque no era raro, después de todo esa misma mañana había estado tumbada a mí lado descansando despreocupadamente sin darse cuenta de dónde estaba.

\- ¿¡Qué demonios estás pensando Natsu!? –me reñí mentalmente-

Cerré los ojos dispuesto a dormir, seguramente estaba tan cansado que estaba empezando a delirar, no había otra explicación que justificara mis locos y estúpidos pensamientos.

* * *

**·**

**…000…**

**·**

* * *

La mañana siguiente se despertó temprano sin ganas de seguir durmiendo, la cual cosa era bastante rara en él pues todo el mundo sabía que, una vez dormía, no importaba si había un atentado en la misma calle donde vivía, él no despertaría de sus sueños.

Miró el reloj que tenía en la mesilla de noche, eran tan solo las siete y veintiocho minutos y ya estaba despierto.

\- Debo estar enfermo –dijo posando una de sus manos en su frente- Esto no es normal.

Se levantó despacio de la cama y como cada mañana hacía salió al balcón para fumar. Se estaba acercando el día del año que más odiaba y lo único que parecía ayudar para hacerle relajar era fumar, beber y pasar el rato con mujeres.

Miro hacía la ventana que daba a la habitación de Lucy, todas las luces estaban apagadas pero aun así podía ver su cama vacía. Parece ser que la rubia no había pasado la noche en su departamento pero eso no debería importarle, ¿verdad?

Expulsó el humo de sus pulmones negando con la cabeza, realmente debía estar enfermo, nada de esto era normal en él. Primero se preocupaba porque un extraño estaba buscando la prima de la rubia y ahora se preocupaba porque no estaba en su departamento…. ¿Qué coño le estaba pasando? ¿Cuándo empezó a importarle lo que hacía una estúpida mujer como Lucy?

\- ¿Dónde debe estar ahora?

¿¡Pero qué coño estaba haciendo!? Dio otra calada y expulsó el humo de sus pulmones frunciendo el ceño. Estos días le estaban afectando demasiado, todo esto era solo porque ese día se estaba acercando. Cuando ese día pasase todo volvería a ser lo mismo, él volvería a ser el mismo y dejaría de pensar en una mujer como ella. Él no era así, no, no lo era.

El sonido del celular vibrando le obligó a regresar a su habitación, era Grey quien le estaba llamando.

\- ¿Por qué coño me llamas a estas horas de la mañana princesita de hielo? –contestó de mala gana-

\- Cierra la boca rosadito –le contestó de la misma forma- ¿Esta Lucy en tu departamento ahora mismo?

\- ¿Qué? –preguntó descolocado- ¿Qué demonios te hace pensar que esa rubia tonta estaría en mi departamento?

\- Emm déjamelo pensar… quizás el hecho de que ayer cuando fuimos a tu departamento les encontramos a ambos juntos y ella iba en paños menores… no sé quizás es eso lo que me hace pensar así… -contestó irónicamente- ¿Está contigo o no?

\- No –negó Natsu rotundamente- ¿Por qué la buscas tanto stripper?

\- Juvia está preocupada –suspiró- lleva desde ayer por la tarde llamándola y Lucy no ha contestado a ninguna de las llamadas… incluso le envió mensajes pero nada, no consigue hablar con ella y se está preocupando… ya sabes, Lucy y ella son amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y era la primera vez que se veían después de muchos años separadas… ¿Sabes si está en su departamento?

Se quedó en silencio y la imagen de ese extraño hombre de ayer paso por su mente pero decidió ignorar ese pensamiento y borrar eso de su cabeza.

\- Su departamento está vació

* * *

**No muy lejos de allí…**

* * *

Enterró su cara en el cojín intentando ignorar ese molesto sonido que emitía su celular al recibir una llamada. Sabía que la que estaba llamándola era Juvia pero no se sentía con fuerzas para hablar con nadie en esos momentos.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte para siempre estirada en esta cama mientras tus amigos se preocupan por ti? –le dijo su prima- Deberías contestar, lleva desde ayer por la tarde llamándote, deben de estar todos preocupados porque no contestas las llamadas….

\- No quiero hablar con nadie Michelle –respondió débilmente- solo… no quiero hablar con nadie ahora mismo ¿vale?

Cerró los ojos intentando en vano ignorar el sonido de su celular. Había pasado todo el día de ayer divagando por las anchas calles de Magnolia sin saber dónde dirigirse. Había penado que al mudarse dejaría atrás todo lo que había sido su vida pero al parecer estaba totalmente equivocada. Había mentido al decir que quería ir hasta donde estaba su prima para hablar con ella antes de que se marchara de la ciudad, la verdad era que eso era la última cosa que quería hacer en esos momentos. No quería verle porque sabía que si lo hacía acabarían hablando sobre ese tema y no estaba preparada todavía para hacerlo. No estaba preparada psicológicamente para hablar sobre todo ese asunto tan temprano.

Realmente ayer no había querido hablar con Michelle pero de alguna forma u otra termino caminando hasta ella. Era su prima y se había comportado como una niña pequeña delante de ella insultándola sin que se lo mereciera. Debía pedirle perdón y esa fue la principal razón por la que al final decidió buscarla y allí estaba ahora, estirada en el sofá de ese pequeño departamento que su prima había alquilado hasta que se marchara de la ciudad de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué crees que pase ahora que ha salido de prisión? –preguntó la rubia en un vago susurro- ¿Crees que vendrá a por mí?

Michelle le miró con una triste sonrisa en los labios, nadie podía responder a esas preguntas, nadie sabía lo que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante pero una cosa era segura, haría lo que estuviera a su alcance para proteger a su prima de ese hombre.

\- Todo estará bien –sonrió pasando una mano por su pelo- Todo va a arreglarse, ya verás.

Lucy cerró los ojos sintiendo como la mano de su prima descendía acariciando sus rubios mechones, siempre le había tranquilizado que le tocaran el pelo y eso su prima lo sabía muy bien.

·

·

·

* * *

**Hasta aquí llega el corto corto capítulo de hoy... sé que no ha sido el mejor capítulo del mundo pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado igualmente! **

**Espero su opinion y mil gracias a los que comentaron en el capítulo anterior!**

**PD: Les dejó un pequeño adelanto del próximo capítulo (que ya tengo acabado y no voy a tardar mucho en subir xD):**

(...)

_\- ¿¡Que qué pasa conmigo!? –increíble- ¡Has estado desaparecida por tres jodidos días Lucy, tres jodidos días! ¡Nadie sabía nada de ti, desapareciste sin decir nada y esperas que te diga "Buenos días Lucy, cuanto tiempo sin verte"! (?) ¡Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa y nadie habría podido hacer nada porque nadie sabía dónde estabas!_

_\- ¡Ya basta! –gritó harta- ¡No soy ninguna niña como para tener que decirles a donde voy a todas horas! No entiendo porque estas tan enfadado pero no tienes ningún derecho a aparecer a mi departamento y gritarme de esa forma, no eres mi padre Dragneel._

_Por supuesto que no era su padre pero aun sin serlo había pasado los últimos tres días mirando por la ventana de su habitación para encontrarse con que no había rastro alguna de la rubia. Cada vez que miraba por su ventana y no la veía en su habitación recordaba a ese extraño hombre que estaba buscando a la prima de Lucy, prima con la que la rubia se encontraba en esos momentos hablando de a saber qué cosas sin imaginarse que había un extraño con cara de mafioso buscándolas. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de aparecer y gritarle en toda la cara que había actuado como una estúpida niña de cinco años._

_\- El mundo no es de color de rosa Lucy –inquirí molesto- mientras tu estas dando vueltas por la ciudad totalmente sola puede pasarte mil y una cosas. Mientras tus amigos están aquí, preocupándose por ti y tu desaparición repentina, cualquier cosa puede estarte pasándote a ti. Te podría haber pasado cualquier cosa mientras nosotros estábamos aquí. No me vengas con que no tengo derecho a gritarte, tengo todo el derecho en hacerlo porque mientras tú estabas por allí afuera yo estaba aquí, mirando por esa estúpida ventana que da a tu habitación preocupándome sin ninguna razón por una chica que ni siquiera debería importarme en lo más mínimo._

_Calle al darme cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decir. ¿Qué mierda pasaba conmigo? _

_(...)_

**Nos vemos pronto, saludos!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí**

**Espero que les guste!xD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 9**

* * *

·

Eran apenas las seis de la mañana cuando el sonido de una ventana abriéndose despertó a nuestro peli rosa preferido de su profundo sueño.

Se incorporó en la cama refunfuñando y maldiciendo a quien fuera que estaba haciendo ruido a tan temprana hora de la mañana.

\- Joder –maldecía-. ¿Qué coño se supone que voy a hacer yo a las seis de la mañana?

Pasó una de sus manos por sus puntiagudos cabellos despeinándolos y desperezándose, ahora que había despertado dudaba volver a dormirse de nuevo.

Se levantó perezosamente de su mullida cama recordando el día en que Lucy había dormido a su lado. Su dulce aroma seguía impregnado entre las sabanas a pesar de haber pasado ya tres días desde aquel suceso.

Sonrió al recordarlo. Recordaba como su cara se había vuelto de un color rojo intensó al ver la poca ropa que llevaba puesta y como su cuerpo se había tensado al ver a Grey y Juvia mirándonos con los ojos como platos. Esa había sido una de las mañanas más divertidas que había tenido en mucho tiempo y pensar que de eso ya habían pasado tres largos días…

Habían pasado ya tres largos días desde que ella se había marchado diciendo ir a buscar a su prima y desde entonces nadie había vuelto a saber nada de ella. ¿Estaría bien? Cada día me recordaba a mí mismo que eso no debería importarme pero incluso sabiendo que estaba mal preocuparme por ella, no podía evitar seguir haciéndolo.

Recordaba a ese extraño hombre que días atrás me había preguntado por si conocía a la chica de una foto. Reconocía a esa chica y no había ningún tipo de duda de que esa era la prima de Lucy pero, ¿por qué había un extraño tipo como ese buscándola?

\- No es tu asunto Dragneel –susurró para sí- Olvídalo ya

Cada jodido día que pasaba se repetía lo mismo. Lucy y él jamás debieron llevarse bien, deberían odiarse desde el primer día en que se conocieron, todo esto estaba mal, no debería preocuparse por su seguridad. Pero desde que ese extraño hombre apareció preguntando por Michelle que estaba preocupado. Le preocupaba saber que había un extraño como ese buscando a su prima, con la que la rubia se encontraba en esos momentos, y cada jodida hora que pasaba sin saber dónde se encontraba Lucy y sin verla caminando de regreso a su departamento más nervioso se ponía. ¿Qué pasaría si algo le hubiese sucedido sin que nosotros lo supiéramos?

El sonido de una ventana cerrándose volvió a llamarle la atención, era el sonido de la misma ventana que le había despertado pero eso no era lo importante, lo importante era de dónde provenía el sonido. Se quedó helado al darse cuenta de dónde provenía el sonido, no podía ser verdad, ¿era ella?

\- ¡Lucy! –corrió tanto como sus piernas se lo permitían hasta el balcón de su habitación para ver la ventana de la habitación de la rubia. No había rastro de ella pero las luces estaban abiertas-

Sin pensárselo dos veces cogió los primeros pantalones que vio y se los puso tan rápido como pudo para luego salir corriendo hacía el departamento de la rubia. Tenía que estar allí, tenía que ser ella.

Corrió tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitieron hasta llegar delante de esa puerta que daba al departamento de Lucy.

\- Abre la jodida puerta –susurraba tocando el timbre una y otra vez sin parar- Joder Lucy, abre de una jodida vez la maldita puerta…

Estaba ansioso por ver esa puerta abrirse y ver esos marrones ojos mirándole. Necesitaba ver a la rubia delante de él y saber que estaba bien, que nada le había pasado y que por fin estaba allí, de regreso. Necesita… necesitaba oír su voz.

\- ¿Natsu? –la puerta se abrió un poco y su armoniosa viajo hasta mis oídos-

Allí estaba ella, parada delante de él mirándole como si estuviera loco por aparecer a esas horas de la mañana en su puerta.

Una ola de enojo le golpeo, ¿cómo podía mirarle con esa cara de confusión después de todo lo que había pasado él durante esos tres días? Había estado más pendiente de ella que de cualquier otra persona en toda su vida, había estado preocupandose por ella desde el jodido minuto en el que se marchó a buscar a su prima y ahora que regresaba después de estar prácticamente desaparecida por días le miraba con esa cara?

\- ¿Se te ofrece algo? –fue ella la que rompió el silencio entre los dos. Sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados, como si acabara de llorar- Son las seis de la mañana Natsu, que se supone que has venido a hacer a mi departamento a estas horas?

Abrí la boca, verla de esa forma me había descolocado pero sus palabras me sacaron de mi ensoñación, ¿Qué que había venido a hacer a su departamento a esas horas? Tenía que estar bromeando.

\- Si no tienes nada que hacer lárgate –susurró- No tienes nada que hacer aquí.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

\- ¿Qué no tengo nada que hacer aquí? –repetí con una sonrisa irónica entre los labios- ¿¡Qué no tengo nada que hacer aquí!? –repetí en un tono más elevado- Tienes que estar bromeando.

\- ¿Bromeando? ¿Y a ti qué coño te pasa ahora?

\- ¿Qué que me pasa? –pregunte sin poder creerme que estuviera preguntándome eso- ¡Tú me pasas! ¿¡Cómo puedes regresar sin decir nada a nadie después de tres jodidos días y mirarme con esa estúpida cara de confusión tuya como si nunca hubiese pasado nada!?

\- ¡Y qué coño se supone que paso!? ¡Qué diablos anda mal contigo, acabo de regresar y ya me estas jodiendo de nuevo! –me gritó- ¿¡Por qué demonios estas tan enfadado ahora!? ¡No entiendo por qué has invadido mi departamento de esa forma gritándome como loco tan de repente, que coño pasa contigo!

\- ¿¡Que qué pasa conmigo!? –increíble- ¡Has estado desaparecida por tres jodidos días Lucy, tres jodidos días! ¡Nadie sabía nada de ti, desapareciste sin decir nada y esperas que te diga "Buenos días Lucy, cuanto tiempo sin verte"! (?) ¡Podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa y nadie habría podido hacer nada porque nadie sabía dónde estabas!

\- ¡Ya basta! –gritó harta- ¡No soy ninguna niña como para tener que decirles a donde voy a todas horas! No entiendo porque estas tan enfadado pero no tienes ningún derecho a aparecer a mi departamento y gritarme de esa forma, no eres mi padre Dragneel.

Por supuesto que no era su padre pero aun sin serlo había pasado los últimos tres días mirando por la ventana de su habitación para encontrarse con que no había rastro alguna de la rubia. Cada vez que miraba por su ventana y no la veía en su habitación recordaba a ese extraño hombre que estaba buscando a la prima de Lucy, prima con la que la rubia se encontraba en esos momentos hablando de a saber qué cosas sin imaginarse que había un extraño con cara de mafioso buscándolas. Tenía todo el derecho del mundo de aparecer y gritarle en toda la cara que había actuado como una estúpida niña de cinco años.

\- El mundo no es de color de rosa Lucy –inquirí molesto- mientras tu estas dando vueltas por la ciudad totalmente sola puede pasarte mil y una cosas. Mientras tus amigos están aquí, preocupándose por ti y tu desaparición repentina, cualquier cosa puede estarte pasándote a ti. Te podría haber pasado cualquier cosa mientras nosotros estábamos aquí. No me vengas con que no tengo derecho a gritarte, tengo todo el derecho en hacerlo porque mientras tú estabas por allí afuera yo estaba aquí, mirando por esa estúpida ventana que da a tu habitación preocupándome sin ninguna razón por una chica que ni siquiera debería importarme en lo más mínimo.

Calle al darme cuenta de todo lo que acababa de decir. ¿Qué mierda pasaba conmigo?

\- Al final solo eres una estúpida niñita que aún cree que todo en el mundo es perfecto y que nada le puede pasar –continué hablando- Abre los ojos de una jodida vez Lucy, los príncipes azules no existen, nadie va a venir a ayudarte si algo te pasa.

Silencio, todo se redujo al silencio después de mi largo discurso en el que Lucy no había abierto la boca en ningún momento.

\- No creo en cuentos de hadas ni príncipes azules. –dijo en un susurro- Sé que este mundo en el que vivimos no es de color de rosa y que todas esas historias de amor escritas en los libro jamás serán reales. Este mundo es cruel y despiadado, todo eso lo sé de antemano, y es justamente por eso que no pienso derramar una sola lágrima más. No soy una niñita rota que necesita de tu ayuda, Dragneel. Soy toda una mujer, hecha y derecha, que sabe mucho más de la vida de lo que tú te puedas llegar a imaginar, no necesito que nadie me cuide y me proteja de todo. Soy lo suficientemente mayor como para cuidarme solita.

Dijo de carrerilla sin vacilar.

¿Qué era toda una mujer hecha y derecha? No hacía falta que me dijera eso, solo tenía que mirarla para darme cuenta de ello. En el poco tiempo que había pasado desde su llegada no había podido evitar fijarme en su indestructible fuerza de voluntad, por supuesto que sabía que no necesitaba de nadie para cuidarle y protegerla pero sabía que, muy en el fondo, todas esas palabras no eran más que una parte de ese duro caparazón con el que se protegía del mundo.

Desde el primer día en el que la conoció ya le dio guerra, marcando las distancias entre los dos y dejándole claro que nada pasaría entre ellos. Ya desde el principio había sacado las garras para protegerse de él porque, por mucho que ella lo negara tenía miedo, estaba asustada y sus ojos lo decían. Esos ojos chocolate que tan bien conocía ya escondían dolor y miedo. Lucy era una chica fuerte, no lo dudaba, pero también era frágil y quebradiza, sabía que algo había ocurrido con ella aunque ella jamás lo admitiera, lo sabía porque sus ojos lo decían.

\- ¿Qué te hicieron? –pregunté en un susurro- No necesito que me digas que tan fuerte eres, eso lo puedo ver yo con mis propios ojos. Desde el primer día me has demostrado que no eres la típica chica que se doblega por cualquier estupidez, desde el primer día me has dicho y demostrado que no eres como las demás, que estaba equivocado si pensaba en ti como una cualquiera y quizás tuvieras razón, no lo sé ni es mi intención descubrirlo pero mírate ahora. No me digas que no necesitas de alguien cuidándote cuando apenas puedes contener las lágrimas, cuando no hay una sola parte de tu cuerpo que no tiemble. No me digas que no necesitas a nadie que te proteja cuando estas temblando de miedo por vete tú a saber qué razón. No sé qué te pasó pero no me digas que no me necesitas cuando sabes que eso no es verdad.

\- No es ninguna mentira, no te necesito –negó con la cabeza una y otra vez- No te necesito, no necesito que nadie me cuide ni me proteja. No necesito a nadie. No n-

Rodeé su pequeño cuerpo con mis brazos y con una mano atraje su cabeza hasta mi pecho acariciando sus rubios mechones. Sabía que no iba a llorar delante de mí, era demasiado orgullosa como para hacer eso pero me bastaba con sentir como su cuerpo poco a poco se destensaba entre mis brazos.

¿Por qué estaba haciendo todo eso por esta chica? Nada de esto entraba en mis planes, Lucy nunca entró en mis planes pero allí estaba, en la habitación de la rubia consolándola, dejando que se relajara entre mis brazos. Algo debía estar mal conmigo, había pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que tuve a una mujer entre mis brazos de esta manera, tanto tiempo… ¿Qué estás haciendo conmigo Lucy? Pensaba.

\- ¿No dijiste que no ibas a derramar ninguna lágrima más? –dije intentando animarla al sentir mi pecho mojarse- Eres una rara, jamás entenderé que pasa por tu cabeza.

\- Yo no soy rara –contestó en un susurró- estúpido rosadito engreído…

**·**

* * *

**·**

**Tachaan! ¿Qué tal estuvo?**

**Como prometí en el capítulo anterior, aquí tienen el nuevo cap xD ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

**Ya saben, espero sus opiniones jaja nos vemos pronto,**

**saludos!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Fairy Tail le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y este fic a mí. **

**Espero que les guste!xD**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

**·**

* * *

**POV Natsu:**

Cerró los ojos y apoyó su mentón encima de la cabeza de la rubia dejándose llevar por las sensaciones que le producía tener el pequeño cuerpo de la chica entre sus brazos.

Era una sensación extraña pero placentera y aterradora a la vez. Era una combinación de sensaciones que le hacían temblar pero a la misma vez le impedían alejarse de Lucy. Era como si su mente estuviera partida en dos partes y cada una de ellas estuviera luchando para decidir qué era lo que debía hacer y qué era lo que deseaba hacer.

Su pequeño cuerpo temblaba ente sus brazos y, aunque ella intentara reprimirlos, podía escuchar algún débil sollozo salir de esos finos labios suyos. La sentía tan pequeña e indefensa, tan desprotegida y atemorizada… todo esas sensaciones que la rubia le hacía sentir eran nuevas para él. Habían pasado muchos años desde la última vez que sintió algo así y eso de alguna forma le aterraba, le aterraba la idea de que esa chica pudiera abrir todas esas heridas que había tardado tanto tiempo en sanar.

Debería alejarse de ella antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, lo sabía pero no quería hacerlo, sabía que si seguía así acabaría quemándose pero no quería apartarse, no aún.

\- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? –preguntó sin pensar y supo que acababa de cagarla cuando sintió el cuerpo de la rubia tensarse-

El silencio los envolvió a los dos y por un momento el peli rosa pensó que Lucy no iba a responder a su pregunta.

\- Ya les dije que iría a hablar con mi prima –respondió en un susurro-

\- ¿Estuviste todo este tiempo con tu prima? –no creía que así fuera, no estaría así si solo hubiera ido a hablar con su prima-

\- Sólo a hablar con Michelle –respondió-

¿Le estaba mintiendo? La chica que vio al abrirse la puerta del departamento era justo el contrario de la chica que había conocido. Lucy siempre se había mostrado fuerte delante de él pero la chica que vio entonces no era la Lucy fuerte que él conocía, la chica que vio entonces era una chica frágil y quebradiza, todo lo contrario a la rubia. No podía creer en las palabras que les estaba diciendo, no podía creer que había pasado estos tres días con su prima y luego verle de esta forma. No había forma de que lo que le estaba diciendo fuera verdad.

Abrió los ojos para mirarle. Su rubia cabellera estaba despeinada y su cabeza estaba apoyada a su pecho despreocupadamente. Suspiró derrotado, no le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Hacía muchos, muchos años que no abrazaba a una mujer y siquiera se había planteado hacerlo en mucho tiempo y allí estaba, sin querer soltar a esa rubia. ¿Qué le estaba haciendo?

\- Gracias –la sintió removerse entre sus brazos- Por venir, gracias.

\- ¿Estas mintiendo verdad? –la ignoró-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Cuando dijiste que estuviste estos tres días con tu prima –hablaba mirando al cuerpo de la rubia- ¿estabas mintiendo verdad? No estuviste todos estos días con ella, no te creo.

\- ¿¡Qué estás diciendo!? –se separó un poco sin romper el abrazo- Por supuesto que estaba con ella, ¿a qué viene esto?

\- Mentirosa –frunció el ceño, les estaba mintiendo en toda la cara- Lo menos que podrías hacer es decir la verdad, no estuviste todo estos días con tu primita, es imposible. No estarías llorando en tu departamento completamente sola.

\- ¡No estoy mintiendo, he estado con ella todo este tiempo! –se defendió la rubia- ¿Y que pasa si estoy llorando en mi departamento completamente sola? Tengo todo el derecho del mundo en llorar si me apetece, no entiendo porque me sales con todo esto de repente. No te he mentido en ningún momento, todo lo que he dicho hasta ahora ha sido verdad. ¡He estado con Michelle estos tres días!

\- ¡Y cómo has estado con Michelle estos tres días ahora regresas así –le señaló- llorando como una niña pequeña que ha perdido su globo! ¡No me jodas Lucy, deja de mentirme! No estarías así si solo hubieras ido a hablar con tu prima. ¡No estarías llorando ahora si simplemente hubieras ido a hablar con tu jodida prima!

\- ¿¡Pero que-!? ¡No tienes ningún derecho a llamarme mentirosa! ¡Te dije que estuve con mi prima todo este tiempo y me da igual si me crees o no!

\- ¿¡Que no tengo ningún derecho a llamarte mentirosa!? –preguntó incrédulo- ¿¡Entonces si no me estas mintiendo porque no me dices porque estas llorando!? ¿¡Por qué no me dices de que hablaron tú y tu querida Michelle para que terminaras con esos ojos rojos e hinchados!? ¡No me jodas Lucy, deja de mentirme en la cara y dime que no estuviste con tu prima!

\- ¿¡Y porque coño debería contarte nada a ti!? ¡Te dije que no estaba mintiendo! ¡Deja de comportarte como un jodido idiota de una buena vez! ¡No tengo porque darte explicaciones de nada de lo que haga, no soy una niña pequeña Dragneel!

La apartó bruscamente de él sin ningún cuidado y lo único que pudo ver fue pura sorpresa en los ojos de la rubia. Le estaba mintiendo, daba igual cuantas veces lo negara, le estaba mintiendo y estaba seguro de ello. No había otra explicación para esos ojos llorosos, no había otra explicación joder!

\- Entonces si ya no eres ninguna niña pequeña supongo que sabrás cuidarte tu solita –escupió mirándola con enojo-

Lucy se había quedado quieta donde estaba, sin poder mover un solo dedo, mirando como el peli rosa que había estado confortándola todo este rato se alejaba de ella y desaparecía por la puerta de su departamento. ¿Qué acababa de pasar?

* * *

**POV Lucy:**

Toda esa calidez que había sentido entre los brazos de Natsu desapareció con el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse, se había marchado y ella volvía a estar sola de nuevo. Como siempre.

_"Si ya no eres ninguna niña pequeña supongo que sabrás como cuidarte tu solita"_

Esbozó una triste y débil sonrisa sin apartar la vista de la puerta por la que el peli rosa había desaparecido. Una rebelde lágrima escapó de su ojo izquierdo involuntariamente y descendió por su sonrojada mejilla lentamente hasta chocar contra sus temblorosos labios. Un sollozo escapó de su boca al sentir el gusto salado de sus propias lágrimas, dolía, lo que sentía dolía mucho. Era como si las palabras de Natsu hubieran despertado todos los sentimientos que había estado reprimiendo estos días, todo el dolor que había sentido mientras había estado con Michelle. Era incapaz de moverse un solo centímetro de donde se encontraba parada, sabía que el dolor que sentía era real y sabía también que por mucho que lo deseara nadie sería capaz de ayudarla, nadie sería capaz de curar las heridas que despiadadamente le habían causado hacía tanto tiempo.

Se sentía tan desamparada y vacía... su corazón dolía tanto que temía que fuera a romperse en cualquier momento.

Con pasos temblorosos e indecisos caminó hasta su mullida cama y se dejó caer encima tapando su cara con el cojín. ¿Por qué debían ser las cosas de esta forma? Había intentado permanecer fuerte, había intentado sobrellevar las palabras que Michelle le había dicho y realmente creía haberlo logrado pero luego, luego apareció Natsu y le empezó a decir todas esas cosas. Con cada frase que salía de sus labios, con cada acusación le hacía daño, la hacía dudar de toda fuerza y seguridad que había intentado recolectar durante esos tres días y destruyendo toda la coraza con la que se había protegido durante todo este tiempo.

Se levantó de la cama intentando reprimir las lágrimas que seguían saliendo de sus ojos sin parar. Camino hasta la ventana de su habitación desde la cual se podía ver la habitación del peli rosa y con lágrimas en los ojos la cerró. No quería que nadie la viera así y, después de todo lo que le había dicho Natsu, mucho menos quería que él la viera así.

\- ¿Qué pasa conmigo? –pensó apoyando la cabeza en la ventana y cerrando los ojos mientras respiraba hondo en un vago intento de tranquilizarse.-

Había pasado tres largos días al lado de su prima y había escuchado cosas que jamás quiso escuchar. No había una sola cosa de las que había escuchado salir de su boca que no la hubiera herido. No había una sola palabra que hubiera salido de la boca de Michelle que no se hubiera clavado en su corazón como una estaca pero a pesar de eso no se permitió derramar una sola lágrima, se obligó a si misma a permanecer fuerte y escuchar todo lo que su prima tenía que contarle. Había aguantado todo, todo ese sufrimiento y ese dolor que lentamente le estaba desgarrando por dentro porque sabía que si se rompía, si no permanecía fuerte, todo sería peor.

Pero luego apareció Natsu.

Él se encargó de destruir todo lo que le había costado tanto construir con sus rudas palabras. Sus brazos le habían rodeado y confortado cuando sintió que ya no podía aguantar un minuto más aguantando todo ese peso. Se había sentido tranquila y protegida mientras él le abrazaba y le decía todas esas cosas que poco a poco le habían hecho relajar y olvidar, aunque fuera por un momento, la realidad en la que vivía y de la que no podría escapar jamás. Pero eso no iba a durar para siempre –sonrió tristemente mientras pensaba-. Como siempre Natsu tuvo que estropear el momento actuando como un total idiota, devolviéndome de nuevo a la cruel realidad y luego marcharse sin decir ni siquiera adiós dejándome totalmente sola y rota de nuevo.

Todo lo que había sentido durante estos tres días había dolido, había dolido horrores pero no era nada comparado con lo que sentía ahora. El dolor que sentía ahora era mucho más profundo del que había sentido cuando estaba con Michelle, era como si las palabras de Natsu hubieran abierto todas esas heridas que había protegido cuidadosamente durante tanto tiempo, como si todo ese peso que había estado cargando durante todo este tiempo hubiera caído sobre ella aplastándola, abriéndole los ojos. Era como si las palabras de Natsu la hubieran hecho abrir los ojos solo para darse cuenta de que por mucho que lo intentara nada iba a cambiar, estaba sola.

Volví a sentarme en la cama y con las pocas fuerzas que me quedaban cogí el celular. Tenía treinta-y-dos llamadas perdidas de Juvia y veintinueve de Levy, sin hablar de los muchos mensajes que me habían dejado. Sentía haberles hecho pasar por un mal momento pero no les llamaría, no ahora. Si las llamara ahora se darían cuenta de que no estaba bien y no quería que nadie viniese a verme o de lo contrario rompería en lágrimas de nuevo. No quería llorar más, no quería sentir este dolor de nuevo. Quería que todos estos sentimientos que sentía, todo el miedo y todo el dolor, todo, quisiera que todo lo que sentía desapareciera. Sólo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir para despertar mañana por la mañana y descubrir que todo fue parte de una estúpida pesadilla.

Los ojos me escocían pero las lágrimas ya habían parado. Ignoré todos los mensajes que mis amigas me habían dejado, no iba a contestarlos hasta que me sintiera completamente segura de que no iba a romper a llorar delante de ellas cuando me preguntaran donde había estado durante estos días. Sabía que les había hecho preocupar pero ellas no tenían por qué enterarse de nada de lo que pasaba, no tenían por qué involucrarse en toda esa mierda.

Moví mis dedos rápidamente redactando un mensaje para Michelle, seguramente esta sería la última vez que hablaría con ella en mucho, mucho tiempo.

_De: Lucy Heartfilia_

_Para: Michelle Heartfilia_

_Llegué a mi departamento bien, siento haberte molestado estos tres días pero ya no tendrás que preocuparte más por mí. Regresa a casa, yo estaré bien ahora._

_Gracias por todo Michelle, no sé qué haría sin ti primita y siento otra vez todo lo que te dije._

_Nos vemos pronto, cuídate mucho!_

_Att. Lucy Heartfilia._

Pulsé a enviar y me dejé caer de espaldas a la cama cerrando los ojos. Mañana sería otro día.

·

·

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo? Creo que no me quedó muy bien este cap pero bueno intentaré hacer el próximo mejor jej**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado! Nos vemos pronto, **

**saludos!**


End file.
